Treacherous
by katierosefun
Summary: Sequel to 'Begin Again'. Anakin and Cadena are happily Master and Padawan, but when Cadena is captured from a street gang on Corascaunt, Anakin must realize that he needs to trust in Cadena's strength, but also watch for her weaknesses.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M ACTUALLY MAKING A SEQUEL YAY THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I MUST CALM DOWN NOW SOMEONE SLAP ME...**

**Cadena: *slap***

**Me: Ow...**

**Anyways, thanks so much for popping in on this story...for those of you who are new to this plot, this is the sequel to 'Begin Again', and you can read it if you click onto my profile and check under my stories. :) So...yeah. I'm so excited to share this story with you guys! Clone Wars geeks rule da galaxies! *pumps fist in air* Oh yeah, and I know on the last chapter of 'Begin Again' I sorta forgot about the Togaruta head parts...(the lekkus and etc.) Ahsoka was very annoyed at me...! -_-" But heh, sorry! ":) Now, on that note, begin! :)**

Chapter 1.

Anakin—

"Wake up, Master!" I heard Cadena screaming and a pillow came down on my face. I groaned and turned over my face, trying to block out her shouts.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Cadena says, grabbing my hand and shaking it. I cracked open an eyelid and glared at her. "Cadena, just a couple more minutes." I mumbled. "We came back late last night, remember?"

Cadena pouted. "That was your fault." She says indignantly. "You didn't really have to spend an entire half hour trying to clean R2's disk." I moaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Master!" Cadena yells and pulls the blankets away. I sighed and sat up. There wasn't any point in ignoring Cadena any longer, she would drag Ahsoka or even worse, Obi-wan into the fight and then I would be punished to looking over the younglings again.

Honestly, looking over Ahsoka was enough, and I had reached my limits with Cadena. But a group of little kids who followed me around? That was a nightmare.

"Up we go!" Cadena says cheerfully, dragging me off the bed and shoving me into the refresher. "Cadena!" I protested. "At least let me get my clothes!"

Cadena tossed my tunic at my face and was practically bouncing in excitement. "Hurry up, Master!" She says and I sighed, closing the door.

Tonight was a Victory Dinner for the Senate, and some Jedi friends were expected to come, just to have some fun.

I smirked at the mirror. Obi-wan was invited, and he had reluctantly agreed to come, and it was hard for me to picture him actually having a good time.

I hadn't thought that Cadena would be interested in going to a party and dressing up, but apparently, she was.

Or at least, she was excited about the party part, not so much the dressing up part.

"I have to wear an actual DRESS?" Cadena had almost screamed when Padmé told her. "How am I supposed to wear a dress? I can't fight in a dress!"

"Cadena, you're not supposed to fight in a party." Padmé had explained gently but Cadena was already getting a debate ready on why she shouldn't be able to wear a dress, but in the end, Padmé had forced her into an evening gown.

Of course, I didn't see the outfit, since I didn't care much for that stuff, but when I talked about it to Padmé afterwards, she told me that I would be impressed.

Ahsoka and Cadena had been giggling about it the entire day, and I already knew why Ahsoka would be happy.

Lux Bonteri was going to be there.

I sulked as I turned on the shower. When Ahsoka promised to stay a little while in the Temple, she had decided that she still wouldn't come back as my apprentice, but just as a visitor.

It pained me to hear her say that, but she made her decision clear to me.

"I can't come back, Anakin, but I will stay for a little while." Ahsoka had told me and I just nodded. I wanted her back so badly, but I knew that if that was what she wanted, so be it.

'At least she says that she'll be staying for a little while.' I thought reassuringly to myself but I couldn't stop the hurt in my heart.

"Master, are you okay in there?" Cadena asks and I blinked.

"I'm…I'm fine, Cadena!" I called back and I heard a sigh of relief coming from my Padawan. I quickly tossed on my clothes and got out of the refresher.

"I can't wait, I can't wait!" Cadena says excitedly, hopping around. I rolled my eyes. "Cadena, the party starts at evening. That's a long time from now." I told her as she walked to the refresher. Cadena turned around and stuck her tongue out at me. "Party pooper." She says teasingly and ran into the refresher before I could chase after her.

"Anakin? Cadena? Are you in there?" I heard Ahsoka's voice come from the door and my heart leapt.

I opened the door and Ahsoka was waiting, her eye shining. "Hey, Skyguy." She says, bounding into the room. "You got a good night's sleep, Snips?" I asked, sitting down on my bed. Ahsoka nodded cheerfully. "I can't wait for the party tonight." She says, squealing.

I chuckled. "Cadena couldn't stop talking about it this morning." I told her. Ahsoka kicked off her boots, revealing her small feet. "Well, it's her first party, remember that." Ahsoka says, smiling. I stretched and asked, "What were you three doing, anyways? It seemed like forever when Padmé finally let you both out of her quarters."

Ahsoka smiled slyly. "Let's just say that the senator has good tips for when it comes to going to a party." She says, winking and I felt my heart sink a little. "Ah." I only managed to reply. Ahsoka stretched out on the couch happily. "Tonight, I'm gonna dance like I'm…oh, I don't know…twenty two or something." She said. I grinned. "Twenty two years old?" I asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "I once heard a song on some holo channel about dancing like you were twenty two years old." She says dreamily.

I grinned as she began humming and jumping up and down. Cadena walked out of the refresher, drying her hair and then began laughing as Ahsoka began singing. "Ooh, I know that song!" Cadena screams happily and began jumping around with her.

They began holding hands and jumping on the couch, screaming, "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling twenty two! Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you! You don't know about me, but I'll bet you want to! Everything will be alright if you keep me dancing like I'm twenty two…!"

I rubbed my ears and winced. "Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as Ahsoka and Cadena fell in a heap of giggles.

"Party pooper!" Cadena calls breathlessly from the couch and I sighed. "Come on, Cadena, make your bed." I say, pointing at her messy mattress. Cadena scowled at me but she stood and began tidying it up.

"What do you want to do today?" Ahsoka asks, playing around with her light saber, which she had kept for security reasons even after she had left the Temple.  
"I want to go light saber sparring." Cadena says pointedly, shooting me daggers with her eyes. I shrugged. "Light saber sparring it is." I replied, grinning.

Cadena would have slammed herself into the metal door if Rex hadn't opened it first.

"Whoa!" Cadena shrieks and barrels herself into the clone trooper's armor. "Careful there, kid." Rex says, chuckling as he righted Cadena. Cadena blushed and rubbed her arms sheepishly. "Sorry, Rex." She said. "I was a bit excited." Rex raised an eyebrow. "You think?" He asks and Cadena stuck her tongue out at him.

"Good morning, Rex." I say when I walked out of the doorway. "Anything new today?" Rex shook his head. "I'm only here to give my regards." Rex says almost cheerfully.

I nodded. Ever since Ahsoka has come back, Rex had been happier than I've ever seen him. According to Rex, Ahsoka was like kin to him.

Ahsoka grinned and launched herself into a hug with Rex. "Good morning, Rexter." She says, smiling. Rex grinned and replied, "Good morning to you to, Commander." Ahsoka laughed and shook her head. "Rex, I'm not a commander anymore…just call me Ahsoka for now, okay?" She asks, her eyes wide and pleading. Rex nodded and managed to say, "Good morning, Ah…Ahsoka." Ahsoka smiled and tapped his helmet, which was sitting underneath Rex's arm. "Good job, Rex." She says.

"Come on, come on, come on! I wanna go light saber sparring! Now!" Cadena says impatiently, stomping her foot. "Alright, Cadena, relax!" I say, holding up my hands in surrender. "Rex, are you coming with us?" Ahsoka asks. Rex coughed into his fist and muttered, "I don't think it would be proper for me to…since I'm…not a Jedi…?"

Ahsoka waved her hand. "Don't worry, tons of clones train there anyways. And besides, you've seen us fight up close already." She says, punching Rex's arm playfully.

Rex looked up at me, his eyes raising a question and I shrugged. "Rex, you're welcome to come." I said gently and Rex nodded.

"You guys are so slow!" Cadena calls from the end of the hallway. "Can we pick up the pace a little?" Ahsoka grinned. "That was a fatal mistake, Cadena!" Ahsoka calls and in a flash, the two girls were racing each other to the gymnasium.

I exchanged alarm looks with Rex. "We're gonna have to get them before they break something, right?" Rex says, sighing. I nodded.

We set off running and not a while later we saw Ahsoka and Cadena skidding to a breathless stop in front of the gymnasium's doors.

"You two are really slow." Cadena says, shaking her head in disgust. "You guys got a head start." I replied teasingly as I opened the door. Cadena grinned and said in a sing song voice, "Excuses!" I smirked. "Don't be so sure of yourself, Cadena. We'll see who's the champion when I beat you at light saber sparring." I told her teasingly.

Cadena stuck her tongue out at me. "We'll see." She says impishly as we walked through the doors.

The second we were on the mat, Cadena had her light saber activated and ready. I grinned and activated my own, ready to pounce. Cadena launched herself first and began slashing at me.

I deflected it easily enough and forced her back with my own light saber. Cadena grinned and slid underneath my legs and twisted my ankles, causing me to fall down to the mat. She dove at me, her light saber at the ready but I blocked it just in time.

I stood up and started to strike with my own light saber. Cadena darted away from the blade and came around me, kicking my back and forcing me to the ground. She grinned and used the Force to bring my light saber to her.

"I win." She says triumphantly, helping me up. I smiled at her and took my light saber back. "You definitely improved, young one." I told her as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"I'm not a 'young one' anymore, Master." Cadena says indignantly. I rolled my eyes and tugged at her hair. "It's only been, what, two months that you've been my Padawan?" I ask teasingly and Cadena sighed. "Fair enough." She said, laughing.

"I'm impressed." Ahsoka says. "You're pretty good with a light saber." Cadena smiled and shrugged. "I was the top in my class." She says, happy with the compliment. "So was I." Ahsoka says and flicks on her light saber. "Shall we begin?" She asks, her eyes sparkling merrily.

Cadena smirked and turned her own light saber on. "I thought that you would never ask." She says and the two began dueling right away.

"Keep it steady, you two!" I call over my shoulder and Cadena grinned at me.

Rex watched with wide eyes as Ahsoka and Cadena began striking at each other. "I'd hate to be the one without the light saber." He says, chuckling. I grinned. "I would think that." I replied.

•◊•

"Ani, close your eyes!" Padmé says to me as I waited outside her room. I sighed and mumbled, "Hurry up."

I heard giggling and Cadena asks, "What's with the nick name 'Ani'?" I hoped that my face wasn't as red as it felt. "Nothing, Cadena, just wear the dress!" Padmé says, laughing. I sighed again as I heard Cadena muttering curses from the other room.

The next second included the girls squealing over how cute Cadena looked, and how they couldn't wait for the party, and who they might meet.

"I'm still here, you know!" I said indignantly, my eyes still covered. Ahsoka was heard laughing and Cadena screams, "Master, if your eyes are opened and peeking, I swear, I will kick your butt from here to next month!"

"You guys are in a different room! I can't see that! Why do I need to keep my eyes closed?" I whined and Padmé replies, "It's for security reasons, Anakin. Don't be such a baby."

"He IS a baby! A dreadful, whining, annoying—" Cadena begins and I cut her off by yelling, "SHUT IT!" I heard Cadena snickering and then Padmé asks, "Is everyone ready?"

A minute later, Padmé called, "You can open your eyes now!"

"Finally!" I said indignantly and blinked my eyes open.

My mouth dropped open at the sight of the three females in front of me and I closed it quickly. "What do you think?" Padmé asks giddily, gesturing her arms.

Ahsoka's face markings stood out more than usual and it occurred to me that she was actually blushing. She was wearing a blue dress, similar to the one that she had to disguise herself as a slave in. Her back was completely bare, and blue silk tumbled down to her ankles. She was smiling bashfully as I blinked a couple more times, trying to get used to Ahsoka wearing a dress.

"Well…that suits you." I managed to say, but couldn't help smiling. Ahsoka grinned and shrugged. I turned to look at Padmé, who was looking just as beautiful as always. Her silky, brown hair was in curls that fell down to her shoulders. She was wearing a violet dress that seemed to almost shine in every way possible, and the fabric almost seemed to move whenever she walked.

Cadena was the biggest surprise.

She was shifting from foot to foot awkwardly, and I was actually scared to say that she looked…amazing.

Her dark hair had come down from its usual pony tail and I realized that her hair was actually long and curly, touching her waist. She was wearing a white dress that stood against her tanned skin and when she walked up to me, she gave me the impression that she was wearing a cloud of a sort.

"I dare you to say something." She practically growls and I grinned. "Don't flatter yourself." I managed to say and she sighed. "I wanted to wear my combat boots, but Padmé forced me into these stupid things instead." She says, disgusted and I looked down to see her wearing, yes, high heels.

"Hey, I can actually see you eye to eye now!" I teased and had to duck to avoid Cadena's hand that was about to smack me.

"Cadena, you look beautiful." Padmé says gently. "Let's just look forward to the party, okay?" Cadena managed to smile as we walked out of the room.

"Please tell me that you have your light saber." Cadena murmured in my ear. "I do." I whispered back. Cadena sighed in relief. "I would have brought my own light saber, but Padmé didn't let me." She complained. "It'll be fine." I said reassuringly, squeezing Cadena's shoulder.

Cadena nodded tightly and we walked into the ballroom.

Ahsoka let out a low whistle at the sight and muttered, "Who would have thought that senators actually would want to party?" Padmé smirked and said, "Let's just say that once in a while, we need a time to get away from the war."

"Agreed, senator." Cadena says and before I could say anything, the three girls were already walking down the steps and onto the dance floor. I sighed and slapped my forehead as I watched Ahsoka run forward to greet Lux, who was already waiting for her.

"Lighten up, Anakin. I would think that this was your sort of lifestyle." Obi-wan says lightly from behind me and I turned around to face him.

"I don't know, it's a little…awkward seeing Ahsoka with the Bonteri boy." I muttered and Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. "They are close." Obi-wan commented and sighed. "You don't think this is right?" He asks and I nodded. "Don't worry, Anakin. Besides, I see you looking like that with the senator all the time." Obi-wan tells me with a note of teasing in his voice and I glared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I murmured and my former master laughed.

"Where is Cadena?" Obi-wan asks, scanning the ballroom. "I swear I could have seen her just a moment ago." I blinked and narrowed my eyes to see my Padawan talking with another boy, or at least a boy around her own age.

"She's _so _dead." I growled and stomped towards her.

Cadena was laughing with the boy when I approached them. "That's sweet of you, but sorry, I can't." Cadena says, smirking. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked in a low voice that I hoped would be intimidating enough.

"Nothing, Master." Cadena replied and gave the boy another sweet smile. "Again, thanks for the offer, but I'm not a complete moron." She says and walked away.

I blinked and then realized what Cadena just said. I ran up to her and asked, "What was all THAT about?" Cadena tossed some stray hair behind her shoulder and scowled at me. "Some people are really just disgusting." She murmured. "What did he want?" I asked impatiently.

"Let's just say that he had a couple of interesting ideas of what to do with the anatomy of my body." Cadena says, grimacing. My mouth dropped open but Cadena quickly said, "Don't worry, though. I rejected the offer." I shook my head. "Pervert." I muttered under my breath and Cadena grinned. "Aren't they all?" She asks loftily and headed over to join Ahsoka, who was still in a deep conversation with Lux.

"Smile, Ani." I hear Padmé say and I turned around to look at her. She was smiling mischievously at me and she slipped her hand in mine. "Have some fun." She whispers and I grinned. "May I have this dance?" I asked. Padmé laughed sweetly. "That's my boy." She says and I lead her to the dance floor.

"You're light on your feet." Padmé comments. "Well, can't I be good at everything?" I asked, smirking. Padmé smiled. "Yes, you can play as Mr. Perfect for now." She whispered. "But remember that I love everything about you—the Mr. Perfect, and also the little boy who still plays around with machine parts."

I felt a rush of thrill come to me and murmured, "And I love you too…the senator who wants to save thousands of lives but also the girl who left the Palace to dream of a new life."

"Well, we're quite the match, then." Padmé says, laughing.

"Too bad I can't get any closer than this." I said softly. "I'll bet Obi-wan is watching us like a hawk." Padmé laughed as she twirled around. "That's his job." She replied.

I opened my mouth to say something else, but the noise of gunfire distracted me.

'Wait, _gunfire_?' I thought hazily. One part of me was panicky and snapped for action, but another part of me was screaming to have just a little more time…just a little more time with Padmé.

"Master!" Cadena's voice snapped me out of my daze and I straightened up, my body tensing. I pushed Padmé behind me and activated my light saber.

"Looks like we've hit a jackpot tonight, boys!" I heard a gravelly voice coming from the windows. I heard someone scream as men jumped down and pointed guns all around.

I saw Ahsoka clenching her hands into fists in the corner of my eye and Cadena kicking off her shoes, already preparing to launch herself for battle. I felt a flush of pride and all hell broke loose.

**A/N: Yuppers, and this is how it starts. :)**

**Anakin: CADENA IS WEARING A DRESS! XD**

**Cadena: Shut up. **

**Anakin: CADENA IS WEARING A DRESS, LA LA LA LA LA! **

**Cadena: SHUT UP! *begins punching him furiously***

**Me: Both of you, quiet as Padmé does the freaking review notice!**

**Padmé: Wait, what? I thought Ani was going to do it!**

**Cadena: *face palms* What's with the nickname 'Ani' anyways? It sounds like you two are...wait a second, are you guys M-**

**Me: *slaps hand over Cadena's mouth* Just do it, Padmé!**

**Padmé: *sigh* Please review and give feedback to Katierosefun on how the sequel is going so far. No hater comments, please.**

**Me: Thank you. **

**Cadena: MMPH!**

**Me: *rips hand away from Cadena's mouth before she could bite it off***

**Cadena: Thank you. **

**Me: You were gonna chew my hand off, right? -_-**

**Cadena: Um...maybe...? Hey, a girl has to defend herself somehow!**

**Anakin: I still can't believe you bit MY hand. (See last chapter of Begin Again for reference in the bolded words underneath the chapter.)**

**Cadena: You deserved it.  
Anakin: Wait, WHAT?! Come back here!**

**Me: *grimaces* See you guys later! Luv ya bunches! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter two of this story! Before you guys can say anything, there were a couple of PMs and yes, a review, saying that the title came from Taylor Swift's songs. Yes, that is true. If you are as big of a Swiftie as I am, the two story titles are Taylor Swift songs. (The first is called 'Begin Again' and this one is called 'Treacherous'.) I don't know 'bout you guys, but I think 'Treacherous' fits the book rather well. :) There's a lyric in the song that says, "This slope is treacherous...I like it." (After you meet a certain character in this story, you'll understand what I mean.) I was also planning to say this when I'm done with this story, but I'm too excited to say anything so...I'll just say it now. I'm considering of doing an actual series on this, 'cause...I just love writing these stories and I have so much planned for all of the characters...so what do you guys say? It's too soon to tell now, but at the end of the story and you guys still love all the characters, do you think I should make a mini-series out of it? *shrug* It's your call.** **Anyways, so now my rambling is done, so GO ON WITH THE STORY! :)**

Chapter 2.

Cadena—

"Nice beauty, why don't you play?" A goon asks, clucking his tongue at me.

"You're gonna regret this for the rest of your life!" I snarled as I began to wrestle with a man. "Ooh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, darling." The man replied and I cringed as I smelled alcohol from his sour breath.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" The man whispers in my ear and I glared at him. I turned around and did a smash flying kick in his face. I heard his nose break and smiled. You know what? That sounded _so _good.

I was worried, though.

'I should have brought my light saber!' I thought angrily to myself as I kicked another goon in the stomach. Of course, I could hold out for now, but my light saber was the vital weapon for me. Without it, I wouldn't be as strong.

"Cadena!" Anakin yelled but I waved him off. "I'm fine!" I grunted and kicked a poor guy in the groin. I was about to punch another idiot when someone clapped his hands around my mouth and two more people held down my arms.

"Mmmph!" I tried to scream but it was muffled by the hand.

"Cadena!" Anakin looked over at me and began running. I tried to kick the stupid guys off of me but it was no use.

"Let go of her!" Anakin growled and I heard a loud clicking noise and sank to my knees.

The last thing I heard was Anakin screaming my name.

•◊•

"I'll pay a fair price for her."

"Of course you will. Just give me the credits first, and then she's all yours."

"Here."

"Mm-hm, that is a handsome price you've got for a beauty like her."

"I know my girls."

"Ha, you've got that right."

I let out a moan and opened my eyes. The second I saw what I was seeing, I shut my eyes again, hoping for goodness' sake that this was all a horrible nightmare.

'Anakin is going to wake me up now.' I thought desperately in my head. 'He's gonna begin shaking me up and tell me that it's another day.'

But no matter how I wished for it, nothing came. I reopened my eyes, bracing for the worst.

A group of men were surrounding me, tossing each other credits and guffawing as though they were having the time of their life.

"What do you think you're doing?" I growled, struggling against tight ropes that had held me down to a mattress.

"Welcome to the business, girl." A man drawls from the crowd. "What business?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Another man raised his wine bottle and says in slurred speech, "To the selling business!" The crowd cheered and shouted in acknowledgement. I shuddered but managed to say, "I'm not being sold to anybody! I am a Jedi, and if you let me go, the Republic will pay you a handsome price."

"Oh, no, darling, that's not how the business works, you see." The man tells me, wagging a finger at me. "Do you think we trust the Republic? Of course not! With them rules, we might be jeopardizing our entire business just cooperating with them! No, it's better that we stay out of their way."

I struggled against the ropes again and said, "Let me go or I'll—

"You'll do what? You're under my power now, darling." The man croons and stroked my hair. I flinched and tried to scoot away from the filthy fingers.

"Besides, someone has already paid a hefty price for you." He added and undid the ropes. He wrapped a metal collar around my throat and gave a chain to a man standing in the crowd.

"Come here, my pet." The customer purred. I growled and snapped, "I'm not your PET." The man smiled. "Don't be so confident in that yet. You will be a nice _slave_ for me." My eyes widened and the man tossed his head back laughing.

"Treat her nice, Hondo." A man yells from the crowd and a bunch of whoops came up. I cringed and was dragged away.

•◊•

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as the man, Hondo, led me to a small ship. "Ah, curious little girl, aren't you?" Hondo asks, laughing and I glared at him.

"Florrum, my darling. You will meet the rest of your friends there." He says after a minute of my cold stares. "I won't have any friends in your stupid little planet." I growled. "Your kind is a disgrace to the Republic!"

Hondo feigned a shocked gasp and tisked. "Ah, but my dear, I'm not talking about _my _friends, no, no, no, that would not work. You're _other _friends." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Who are you talking about?" I asked slowly.

"Your fellow slave members." Hondo replied shortly and the ship took off. I was forced to sit down and I curled myself into a ball to avoid the stares of other men surrounding me. "You are all pirates." I growled at Hondo. Hondo shrugged. "Businessmen, pirates…what does your kind say? Potato, potato." He said carelessly.

"You have to hand me back to the Republic. They will find me and I promise you, my friends will NOT be happy." I snarled. Hondo smiled. "The Republic will not find you on Florrum. They will never know that you are with us." I struggled against the bonds and said, "They will! My master is quick, and clever, and he can be downright dangerous if he has to…he'll kill you if you don't hand me over to him!"

Hondo laughed and said, "I won't be so sure of that." I spat and shouted, "You're a monster!" Hondo snapped his fingers and yelled, "Enough! If there is one thing I cannot stand, it is bickering! Quiet down, little pet, or else I will have to take…precautions."

I narrowed my eyes. "What precautions?" I asked and heard a clicking noise.

'Stupid pirates.' I thought, dazed and fell into unconsciousness.

•◊•

"Is she dead?"

"I don't think so; Hondo wouldn't bring in dead slaves."

"He's an idiot."

"Shut up! Do you want him to hear that?"

"I'm not scared of him!"

"Don't be reckless, that is what will get you killed."

For the second time, I awoke to voices. I opened my eyes sluggishly and looked around the room. Human, Togaruta, and Twi'lek faces were all looking down at me with scared eyes.

"Who are you?" A Twi'lek girl asks me as I struggled to sit up. "Are you okay?" I felt a lump rise in my throat and tried to swallow it down. "I'm fine." I mumbled.

I moaned and put my head in my hands. "Where am I?" I asked. "Florrum. Also known as the hell hole." The Twi'lek girl replied and I managed to smirk at her. "Thank you for that lovely image." I mumbled. "You might as well get used to it." A Togaruta boy calls from a corner. "We've been here longer than we can remember, and no doubt it you'll be one of us soon."

I narrowed my eyes at him, shaking my head. "My master will come and get me." I said defiantly and the Twi'lek girl tilted her head to the side. "You were close to your previous master? What was he like? Did he treat his slaves well?" She asks in a hurried voice.

I raised an eyebrow. "What? No! I'm not a slave, I'm a Jedi Padawan." I said, raising my hands. The Twi'lek girl's eyes sparkled. "You're a Jedi? Yes! That means you can save us!" Before I could say anything else, the girl ran forward and wrapped her skinny arms around my waist. "I knew this day would come!" She cried happily.

I gently pushed the girl off of me and then said, "I will help you…but, what exactly are we all doing here?"

The Twi'lek's eyes widened. "You mean you don't know?" She asks. I nodded. "We're all slaves, prisoners of the pirates." The Togaruta boy says. "My name is Lachanda. What's yours?" The Twi'lek girl tells me, extending a hand. "And Tajed over there is correct. We are all slaves."

I shook the hand and replied, "I'm Cadena, and don't worry. I refuse to become a slave." The Togaruta named Tajed smirked. "Don't be so true to that." He mutters to me and I glared at him. "I'm trying to help, if you didn't notice!" Tajed shrugged and returned to being in his corner.

"What's going on here?" A voice comes from the group of boys and girls that were watching us a minute ago.

A human boy around my age comes through the group and crossed his arms. I narrowed my eyes at him. He had dirty blond hair that was trimmed short at the edges, and bright, blue eyes that glared at me with the same amount of coldness that I gave him.

We circled each other curiously, as though wondering who was going to pounce first. "Who are you?" I asked quietly. "The name is Jim." The boy replied. "Who are you?" I straightened myself up and put my hands on my hips, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"I am Cadena." I replied, watching him carefully. Jim nodded and says, "You must be the newbie." I glared at him. "I'm not a newbie slave, if that's what you're saying. I plan on breaking us all out of here." Jim laughed, which sounded odd in this place. "What's so funny?" I asked defiantly, crossing my arms.

"You've got to have a lot of guts to try and break out of here." Jim tells me. I raised an eyebrow. "Thankfully, I've got a lot of guts." I shot back. "I'm a Jedi." Murmurs broke out in the group of kids and even Jim looked surprised.

"She's here to help us!" Lachanda says excitedly. "I told you that we shouldn't give up all hope!" Jim still didn't reply. He finally said, "I'll help you."

"No thanks, you've already given me ten reasons why to not trust you." I replied coldly. Jim shook his head. "If you want to break us out of here, you're gonna need all of the help you can get and frankly, I'm your best chance." He tells me.

"Who says that I don't have a chance by myself?" I asked. Jim stepped up to me until we were nose to nose. "I did." He says quietly. "I've been here longer than you, and I know this place better than the rest of us." I frowned. "Why?" I asked. Jim smiled at me. "You're not the only one who's wanted to try breaking out of here." He told me and I felt my heart beating faster.

I blinked and then pushed him away from me. "Fine, you can help." I said gruffly. "Just don't do anything stupid." Jim smirked and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I won't do anything stupid." He says lightly. "Maybe you will."

Before I got a chance to say anything else, the doors opened and a pirate clapped his hands. "Alright, kids, time to get to work!" He snarled.

•◊•

"Who is Jim really, anyways?" I asked Lachanda as we washed the dirty kitchen.

"He's our leader." Lachanda replied, handing me a wet cloth. "He's been here longer than any of us. Whenever a new slave comes, he's usually the one who helps out." I raised an eyebrow. "He didn't really help out when I came." I muttered.

Lachanda shrugged. "Maybe he was taking him time. Or maybe he just wanted to wait and watch what kind of person you were." She told me and I snorted. "'Wait and watch'?" I asked, laughing bitterly. Lachanda shrugged again. "Jim has his ways, but if there's anything that we learned from him, it's that he's got the best instincts." She says and I sighed.

"Cheer up; he's a great guy once you get to know him." Lachanda tells me and I smirked. "I don't want to get to know him, we're breaking out of here!" I hissed. Lachanda sighed. "You're gonna have to get to know him sooner or later." She says quietly. "If you guys want to break us all out, he's gonna be the guy that you need."

**A/N: Ok, ok, I'll say it now: For those of you who watched 'Star Trek: 2009' or 'Star Trek: Into Darkness', you'll recognize Jim as Jim Kirk. I know, I know, STAR TREK DOES NOT BELONG IN THE STAR WARS UNIVERSE! *GASP* But hang in there for now, okay? (Plus, I find Chris Pine just so...adorable...)**

**Jim: You should be so glad that I'm not Chris Pine...for now.**

**Anakin: You should have seen her before...she likes me, too! XD**

**Me: *blushing furiously* Anakin, I mean the animated version of you! And Jim, I don't like you YOU, I like Chris Pine...ish. **

**Anakin and Jim: *snickering* **

**Me: *moans and face palms* Jim, do the review notice.**

**Jim: Why me? **

**Me: 'Cause I said so.**

**Cadena: Translation-'You were being a jerk so now I can show you my wrath as being the writer.' **

**Me: *slaps Cadena high five* You said it!**

**Anakin: *pats Jim's back reassuringly* It'll be fine, kid. I survived, you will, too.**

**Me: Oh, for heaven's sake, you're just doing a freaking review notice, not going off into a suicidal mission!**

**Jim: Thanks, man. *deep breath* Please review, give feedback, but don't send any hater comments, or else Katierosefun will chase you down to the ends of the earth. **

**Me: Sounds promising.**

**Jim: *shrugs* I did my best.**

**Anakin: Great job, kiddo. YOU'RE ALIVE! *begins cheering***

**Me: *face palms again* See ya guys later! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi HI HI HI HI HI! I AM SO HAPPY TO BE UPDATING AS USUAL AND LA LA LA LA LA I AM FEELING EXTRA PERKY TODAY FOR ABSOLUTELY NO REASON! :) Anyways, I'm so grateful for those of you who followed/faved this story, it brings a smile on my face all the time. :) Keep it up, ya'll. Mini announcement: I'm going to be in Boston tomorrow, and so today, I'll be on a road trip...-_- But road trips are sorta fun...that is, if you like being in a car for three hours with nothing to do except stuff your ear with ear buds and listen to music and you can't read 'cause you'll get car sick and your little siblings are pushing and shoving each other around and making your head spin and and and...*takes a shuddery breath* Okay, I'll admit it: Sometimes, it's fun, other times, I wanna barf just THINKING about being in the car for so long...-_- So tomorrow, I'll try to upload the chapter using my iPod, but it may be a little shaky 'cause something ALWAYS GOES WRONG when I upload chapters from my iPod...Oh, well. On that note, read on! :)**

Chapter 3.

Anakin—

"Anakin, calm down!" Obi-wan says sharply but I couldn't stop pacing. "Anakin, you're hurt, sit down for a minute!" Padmé says, grabbing my arm but I shook her off and kicked the wall.

"This can't be happening!" I shouted and kicked the wall even harder. "How could I let this happen?!" I let out a roar and pounded at the walls, trying to take out my anger on the metal. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming as my flesh hit the hard wall but continued punching it.

Obi-wan grabbed my arms and Padmé pushed me down to a seat in her room. "Anakin, look at me, this wasn't your fault, okay? You're hurt, just calm down." She says in a soothing voice but it didn't stop the ringing in my ears.

"It'll be okay, Anakin." Ahsoka tells me, but I could catch the worried tones in her voice. "Cadena is a strong girl."

"Cadena…I can't believe this! I have to go look for her, she's out there somewhere, she needs my help…I…I…" I said it all in a rush and then I felt a small prick in my neck. I whirled around, furious and ready to shout at whomever flicked me but I only saw Obi-wan, holding up a hypospray with a sad look on his face.

"Get some rest, Anakin." Obi-wan says slowly. "Then, we'll find Cadena."

"But I—" I protested but felt my eyes closing. "What did you do?" I mumbled, struggling to keep myself awake.

"You need to calm down, Anakin." Ahsoka whispers in my ear and my knees buckled to the ground.

•◊•

I felt someone squeezing my hand when I woke up and panicked.

I thrashed myself around, tangling my legs in a blanket and sat up. Sweat clung my clothes to my body and my heart was pounding.

For a while, all I could do was make little gasping noises and try to wipe the sweat off my brow.

"Anakin, calm down." Ahsoka says and I looked up to see her staring at me with wide and worried eyes. "Everything is alright."

I shook my head. "No, Ahsoka, everything is NOT alright. Cadena…Cadena is gone!" I yelled and stood up, but the second I did, Ahsoka pushed me back down.

"Anakin, you were shot on the shoulder. Do you even know that?" Ahsoka asks. I blinked and managed to look down next to me and let out a small breath. "Oh." I said quietly.

"What happened?" I asked, closing my eyes briefly.

"Obi-wan had to give you a sedative because you were beginning to hyperventilate." Ahsoka told me and I snapped my eyes opened again.

"Cadena's missing." I said weakly. "We need to do something." Ahsoka nodded. "There's already a search party going out as we speak."

I shook my head and stood up on my feet shakily. "We need…to get her…now." I said breathlessly and Ahsoka placed her hands on my arms, trying to steady me.

"Anakin…it'll be okay, alright? But if you go around panicking like this, you're only going to get yourself hurt and that won't help Cadena at all." Ahsoka tells me firmly and I nodded.

"First thing's first…let's get you cleaned up and then we'll discuss things when you have a clearer head." Ahsoka tells me and I allowed her to lead me to my quarters.

I walked into the refresher and took the quickest shower possible and practically ran out the door. "We need to check out every gang, every black market in Coruscant." I said as we sat down. Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Anakin, there are tons of gangs and such out here." She tells me. "But I think I know another way we can get the information."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked. Ahsoka tugged me out the door and we walked through the corridors until we stopped in front of the library.

"I went to this place when I…lost my light saber." Ahsoka says timidly, patting her weapon that hung at her hips. I nodded tightly and we headed inside.

Ahsoka sat down at a holo computer and began typing in for a search. "Maybe we can find some people here that look familiar?" She suggested. I nodded. "Anything." I said in a strangled voice.

A half hour later, we still haven't found anything and I was beginning to feel more worried by the second.

"These guys are really good at hiding…" Ahsoka says, rubbing her eyes wearily. I bit my lip and banged my head on the desk repeatedly.

"I can't believe this…" I whispered hopelessly to myself. "I shouldn't have let her fight off those guys by herself…"

Ahsoka put a hand on my back, patting it and stroking it gently. "It wasn't your fault, Skyguy…just believe in her, okay? You believed in me when I was gone." She says quietly.

I shook my head. "Ahsoka, I had you as a Padawan for years, I only had Cadena for a couple of months! She can't survive that long without me!" I said. Ahsoka bit her lip as I began to pace around. "If she goes…I won't forgive myself." I whispered.

"Anakin."

I turned around to face Obi-wan, who was looking at me solemnly. "Anakin, you are becoming close to Cadena. You must understand that if she joins the Force, you must be ready to let go." He told me calmly but I waved off the comment angrily.

"Do you remember when you were held hostage in the prison?" Obi-wan asks quietly and I stiffened.

Of course I remembered. That was where I saw Ahsoka again.

"She worried her heart out. She couldn't stop saying that you needed her, and now your roles are switched. She remained strong enough to rescue you, you have to do the same." He continued.

I put my hands over my head and kneeled down into a crumpled position. "I can't think." I whispered. "Leave me alone, please!"

I stood up and started to run out of the library.

"Anakin!" I heard Ahsoka yell but I didn't stop.

"Anakin, you can't just run away like this!" Obi-wan shouted but I still continued to run. I sprinted out of the library and into my quarters before they could say anything else.

•◊•

The second I went into my quarters, I spotted Cadena's light saber and I automatically began to feel hopeless again.

I collapsed into bed and put my head into my hands, trying my best to not lose my cool again.

I put my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes, exhausted.

_"Sh…!" A Twi'lek girl says to Cadena. _

_"What's the matter?" Cadena asks. "If he sees us talking about breaking out, we'll be dead for sure!" The Twi'lek says. Cadena bit her lip. "Didn't you guys ever try to, oh, I don't know, stand up to them?" She asks. The Twi'lek nodded. "Jim tired it once…it was awful. There was a bunch of screaming and hurting and there's a bit scar on Jim's arm to remind him and the rest of us who's in charge…" _

_"We need to be careful." Cadena whispered. The Twi'lek nodded. "I just hope we don't get caught again, because, well…" She shuddered. "Jim almost __**died**__ after that." Cadena raised her eyebrows. _

_"Jim seems pretty able to me." She murmured, tossing a rag between her hands. "He is, he's really strong!" The Twi'lek says, her eyes brightening, but then she sulked. "But he barely survived." _

_Cadena bit her lip and then subconsciously put her hand on her hip, where her light saber would be. When she realized that it wasn't there, her hand dropped limply and said in a flat voice, "Well, we'll just have to survive extra hard this time. You can bet on that, Lachanda." _

_The Twi'lek, Lachanda smiled brightly. "I will, Cadena! I'll bet my life on it!" _

_Cadena nodded but murmured softly so only she could here, "Let's just hope it doesn't have to come down to that…" _

I sat up, breathing heavily and leaned against the wall.

"Cadena is surviving…for now." I whispered, somewhat relieved.

"Anakin?" I heard Obi-wan's voice coming from the door and my heart sunk slightly. "Anakin, open the door." Obi-wan says again and I stood up, sighing.

The door slid open and Obi-wan looked at me with concerned eyes. "Anakin, we were worried about you." He says quietly. I nodded. "I sent Ahsoka to her quarters…she wanted to come visit you, but we figured that now would be a bad time." He says.

I nodded again and Obi-wan stepped in. "The Council has given us permission to rescue Cadena." Obi-wan told me and I let out a relieved breath. At least I wouldn't have to worry about them.

"They almost didn't allow you to take part in it." Obi-wan added and my hands automatically clenched into fists. "Why not?" I asked sharply.

"Anakin, they are concerned that you had become a bit too attached with Cadena." Obi-wan says quietly. "They almost wanted to give Cadena another master when she returns." I felt anger flare inside of me and I said shakily, "They thought that I wasn't capable?"

Obi-wan sighed. "Anakin, not everyone thought so. Master Yoda said himself that he thought that Cadena would be a good apprentice for you but all the same, you must be careful of your emotions." He says. I heard his words but didn't process them.

I was still feeling the anger of the Council's doubt and I said, "They don't know Cadena like I do, so they wouldn't understand what it feels like to have her missing."

"Anakin, sometimes their own Padawans get kidnapped, but they do not all break down as you have." Obi-wan tells me in a gentle voice. "I am just warning you to be careful, and to not get yourself hurt. Remember, there are other pains than physical."

I inwardly moaned. I have heard this lecture hundreds, if not thousands of times, but Obi-wan continued to speak.

"Keep your emotions in check, Anakin. Emotion will lead to attachments, and the more attachments you have, the easier it is to turn to the Dark Side. We cannot afford for you to turn right now." He says slowly.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes wearily. "Master, we've been over this already. I know, I'll keep my emotions in check." I said.

Obi-wan's gaze hardened. "Even now, I can tell that you aren't listening." He says indignantly.

I sat down on the small couch and mumbled, "I understand, Obi-wan. Just please, I need to concentrate on rescuing Cadena." Obi-wan pressed his lips tight together but then nodded.

"Alright, Anakin." He says and sat down next to me. "Let's get started."

**A/N: Meh, I know this is a shorter chapter than most, but I promise I'll try harder to make them a tad bit longer. :)**

**Cadena: A bit longer? But that's...I don't want them to read what happens next...especially with me...-_-**

**Me: Why? Is it because of...*whispers in Cadena's ear***

**Cadena: *shoves me away playfully* Shut up! **

**Anakin: *face palms* Girls...*sigh***

**Me: It's your fault for taking in Padawans who are girls.**

**Anakin: HEY, it wasn't my decision! It was Yoda's and Obi-wan's and...UGH!**

**Obi-wan: How on earth is it MY fault?**

**Anakin: You were the one who set Ahsoka up for me! **

**Ahsoka: 'Set me up'?! Don't get bratty about it, Skyguy. -_-**

**Anakin: I don't mean it like that! It's just...why do I always get girls?! Why couldn't I get a boy?!**

**Cadena: *slams Anakin into the wall, growling* I can be just as TOUGH as a boy, if that's what you're worried about. **

**Anakin: *pushes her off* Meh. -_-**

**Obi-wan: *sighs***

**Me: Anakin, do the review notice today. **

**Anakin: WHY ME? HAVEN'T I BEEN PUNISHED ENOUGH?! **

**Me: Do. It. NOW!  
Anakin: *sighs* Please review, give feedback, but don't give hater comments or else Katierosefun will begin to hunt you down and send you loooong PMs on why you didn't review and why you gave a hate comment instead. **

**Me: Thank you. **

**Anakin: I'm actually getting used to this. THAT IS NOT A GOOD SIGN! *runs out of room, screaming***

**Ahsoka: *calling after him* And you say that I'M dramatic?!**

**Me: Ah, well...see you guys later! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! i finally managed to have internet access at the hotel I'm staying at but I'm hitting turbulence every so often and I'm wriing on my iPod so sorry if you see any typos. On that note, read on!**

Chapter 4.

Cadena—

"Oi! What do you think you two are doing?" A pirate asks, poking his head in the door.

I mentally shrieked but managed to say coolly, "I was just saying how we needed to work a bit faster." The pirate grunted and nodded, retreating.

I sighed and whispered, "They aren't exactly the brightest of the light bulbs." Lachanda smiled but it faded after a minute. "Be careful, though. Some of them are loads smarter than they look." She warned and I nodded.

"Is everything okay?" I heard Jim ask from behind me and I flinched as I turned around. He was smiling mischievously, wiping his hands on his grimy jeans. My mouth fell open and then I shut it quickly. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Jim shrugged. "The bar went crazy. I was allowed to slip out to get some more beer." He says carelessly and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why are you working as a bartender?" I asked. "How old are you?" Jim smirked and raised his hands in surrender. "A little curious, are we?" He asks and I felt my face burn for a second and then I chided myself for being such a ninny.

"I'm fifteen years old, and to tell you the truth, I think even the pirates know that I'm the strongest of their little slave group." Jim says, shrugging. "How old are you?" I sighed and then mumbled, "I'm fourteen years old." Jim smiled and said, "No way! I'm older than you! Ha, I bet that annoys the heck out of you, right?"

I scowled at him and stuck out my tongue. "The beer is in the pantry, if that's what you want now." I grumbled to him and returned to cleaning up the countertop. "Right." Jim clears his throat and went to the small closet to get it.

"Boy!" A drunken pirate yells into the kitchen. "Get one of 'em girls to help you out! We need more waitresses!"

I exchanged raised eyebrows with Jim and he bit his lip. We both turned to Lachanda and then shook our heads. "I'll go." I murmured. Lachanda couldn't be more than twelve years old, and I already knew that I didn't want her to be around drunken men…especially pirates.

"Alright, then. Lachanda, we'll send over someone to help you with the kitchen." Jim says firmly and the Twi'lek nodded.

I turned to Jim and we walked out of the doors. "Who are you sending?" I asked. Jim waved over a slave who was standing in the hallway and murmured something in her ear. The slave girl nodded and darted into the kitchen.

"That was Saanvi. She's really young, but I trust her with my life. Then again, I trust all of the kids." Jim replied.

"So, you really were the first slave here?" I asked quietly as we walked closer down to the bar. I could already hear the pirates singing.

"Yeah, that's right." Jim says shortly, scuffing his boots down on the floor. I bit my lip and murmured, "I'm sorry." Jim shrugged. "You don't have to be sorry for anything." He said and I nodded tightly.

"Hey, they're here!" A pirate shouts and the crowd cheered as Jim poured beer into a bunch of empty mugs. "What should I do?" I asked quietly. "Just slide the mugs down the countertops towards them. Don't walk to them or look at them in the eye." Jim responded.

I tossed a mug towards a pirate and whispered, "Why?" Jim nodded his head towards a couple of Twi'lek women and my jaw dropped. The pirates were purring and crooning at them, their hands wandering in a couple places that I would never want their dirty hands to be in.

"Oh, man…" My voice came out strangled and I felt a wave of dizziness come over me. "Whoa, hold steady." Jim's hands grabbed my arms and I closed my eyes, trying to control my breathing.

Why was I here?

I shouldn't be here.

Where was Anakin when I needed him?

"Cadena? Are you okay? Come on; don't go down on me now." Jim's voice says in a surprisingly gentle tone and I reopened my eyes.

"Sorry." I mumbled, brushing Jim's hands off of me. "It's just…I'm not really used to this." Jim sighed. "Do you think any of us are used to this?" He asks and I felt my face burn. "Sorry." I repeated. "I didn't mean it like that." Jim nodded. "I know that you didn't…to tell you the truth, it takes everything in me to not begin barfing up here." He said, gesturing around the room.

To my surprise, I began to laugh and Jim raised his eyebrows at me. "What's so funny?" He asks, bewildered. I giggled and whispered, "I don't know…maybe because you're so honest when it comes to this sort of stuff?" Jim smiled and his eyes sparkled mischievously. "Ooh, I don't know, I could be a big liar when I have to be." He said.

I grinned and helped him pour the beer. "Well, then, congratulations, you have found your way in this world." I said, pretending to tip the bottle in a cheer. Jim smirked and then he leaned in until his mouth was just right next to my ear.

I felt my back tingling as he whispered, "Then we make a good match." I blinked and then turned around to look at him. A playful smile was on his lips and he was a little too close to me.

I actually liked it.

I blinked again and then shoved him away from me. "Jim, stop being weird." I mumbled, but I felt my cheeks turning pink. Jim smirked and twirled a cup in his hand. "Don't you want to know me at least a little more before you completely reject me?" He asks teasingly and I glared at him. "Jedi are not allowed to form attachments." I hissed in his ear.

Jim shrugged. "Who ever said anything about attachments?" He asks and then smirked. "Do you want one with me, is that it?"

My mouth dropped open and I closed it, feeling furious and embarrassed and get this—_happy _all at the same time.

"I hate you." I managed to stammer and Jim chuckled under his breath as he handed out another mug.

"Of course you do, Cadena." He says and I tried my hardest to not blush again.

•◊•

I brought my knees closer to my chest as I lay down in the corner of the room.

"Here." I heard Jim say above me and felt a blanket float down on my body. I cracked open my eyes and whispered, "Thanks." Jim sat down next to me and asks, "Do you miss your master?" I nodded. "He's the best." I murmured. "I'll bet he's looking for me right now."

Jim leaned his head against the wall and asks, "Who is he?" I smiled and whispered, "Anakin Skywalker. He can be really stupid sometimes, but he's a good guy. I trust him with my life." Jim laughed and whispered, "_The _Anakin Skywalker? I've heard Hondo and the pirates talking about him all the time!"

I perked up and asked excitedly, "You know him?" Jim shrugged. "I don't know him personally, but I've heard enough stories to know that Skywalker pisses the pirates off." I grinned. "That's him, alright." I said proudly.

"Well, if your master can annoy the hell out of the pirates, then he's deserved my respect." Jim says cheerfully. I sighed and then whispered, "I wonder what he would do if he was here." Jim looked over at me and then murmured, "It'll be okay. We'll all get out of here."

I sighed and scuffed my boot on the ground. "I hope so." I whispered and rested my head back on the ground, where sleep welcomed me.

_"We need to find out what kind of gang that it was that had captured Cadena by keeping a cool head." Obi-wan says calmly as Anakin stormed around the room, throwing up his hands in exasperation. _

_"I know, Obi-wan! Just…let me think for a second…" Anakin yelled and closed his eyes. He snapped them open and growled in frustration. "Why can't I send anything to her?" He asks, banging his head on the wall. _

_"If you are talking about an empathetic link, it does not come along easily, Anakin. Most Jedi cannot accomplish having one for a long time." Obi-wan says and Anakin rubbed his temples tiredly. "I can't…argh!" Anakin kicked the wall and returned to the computer, typing quickly. _

_"Anakin, calm down. Think clearly." Obi-wan says soothingly but Anakin shook his head, not paying attention to his words. When he stood up, his eyes were wild and crazed, filled with a strong determination. Sweat pressed his hair down to his forehead and Obi-wan backed away slowly. _

_"Anakin, you can't help Cadena if you lose your sense. Calm down before I give you another sedative." Obi-wan says quietly. Anakin nodded, breathing heavily. He put his hands over his eyes and then murmured, "I think I'm losing it." Obi-wan sighed and says, "Anakin, I can't blame you…but please, let's just realize what's really at stake here, alright?" _

_Like a little child, Anakin nodded and returned to the computer._

I opened my eyes, feeling my heart grow heavy at the vision.

"Cadena?" Jim whispers from across from me and I sat up, rubbing my eyes. When I looked out the window, it was dark which told me that it was probably the middle of the night right now.

"Are you okay? You were mumbling in your sleep." Jim goes on worriedly. I put my head in my hands and murmured, "Anakin is looking for me…and I'm scared that he's going to totally snap." Jim walked over to me and put a reassuring hand on my back. I stiffened when his hand made contact with my body but relaxed as he rubbed my back. It felt good.

Wait, what?

I pulled myself away from Jim and whispered, "I hope he doesn't get into any trouble." Jim nodded tightly. "Does he usually get into trouble?" He asks. I managed to smirk. "It's one of his endearing qualities." I said softly.

Jim flashed me a cheerful grin and traced some shapes on the ground with his finger. "That goes for me as well." He says, smirking. "I seem to never stay out of trouble." I shrugged. "Life is full of trouble. You can't simply avoid it." I said quietly.

Jim sighed and leaned his head back against the wall and murmured, "That's pretty deep." I smirked and said, "Don't get used to it." Jim looked over at me, his eyes suddenly serious. I felt a familiar adrenaline rush and he says, "You're different from most girls."  
I forced a grin and laughed, saying, "Maybe most girls you know aren't Jedi."

Jim shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Nah, that's not it…" He murmured and I looked over to him, raising an eyebrow. "What's the matter?" I asked and Jim gave me a strained smile.

"Nah, never mind." He says, waving it off and walked back to his spot. He rested his hand on the ground and whispered, "See you in the morning, Cadena."  
I nodded and rested myself down on the ground again, still wondering about Jim's question.

•◊•

I opened my eyes as sunlight drifted in from the high window and sat up, blinking away the black dots that kept clouding my vision.

I looked around myself and smiled. I was the only one awake. Experience from constantly waking from battle has become useful.

Being as quiet as a mouse, I crawled over to Jim and flicked him on the ear. I had to stifle a giggle as Jim's brow creased and he rolled over. I was too used to doing this with Anakin, and it was entertaining to have a new target.

I flicked Jim's ear again, only this time, Jim's hand shot up and grabbed my wrist. I yelped and leapt backwards, but Jim held on and he stood to his feet, a fierce expression already set in his face.

When he realized that it was just me, he blinked and slowly let go of my wrist. "What did you think you were doing?" He asks, narrowing his eyes at me. I scowled and rubbed my wrist, wincing at how hard he had gripped it. "It was just a little joke, jeez…" I mumbled.

Jim sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't do that." He says sharply. "I could have killed you if I didn't wake up." I snorted and crossed my arms. "You don't have to brag." I said, sticking out my tongue. "I don't think you would have been able to kill me." Jim smirked at me. "You have tons of Jedi training, and I have tons of street wise fighting skills. I think we have a fair chance at beating each other up." He says.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh, please." I scoffed. "I can beat up any clone trooper's butt faster than they could even pull a trigger on me." Jim walked up to me, his eyes set with cold determination but also mischief and humor. "Maybe with a light saber, you can beat up a clone trooper, but how good are you with only fists and feet?" He asks in a quiet voice.

I glared at him and smirked. "I don't get beaten up easily." I growled. Jim raised an eyebrow and gestured around the room. "Are you sure about that? 'Cause it seems like those pirates beat you up pretty easy to get you in here."

I felt as though someone had slapped me across the face and pushed me against a wall. I swallowed and growled, "I hate you!"

Jim smirked and says, "I hit a weak spot, didn't I?"

I felt tears sting at my eyes and stomped back to my corner, trying hard to not look at him.

Jim paused and then says, "Cadena?" He walked over to me and poked my arm. I forced myself to look at the wall, feeling embarrassment flush my face.

"Yep, you're crying." He says, crouching down next to me. I felt a lump rise in my throat and closed my eyes.

_"Anakin?" I asked softly and crouched down next to my master's curled up position on the refresher's tiled floor. "Hey…are you actually crying?" Anakin didn't respond. His head was still buried in his arms. "You're crying." I whispered, surprised. Anakin stood up suddenly and wiped at his eyes. "I'm fine, Cadena." He says coldly._

_"Please, leave me alone for a while." I felt as though he had just punched me in the gut but nodded silently and walked out the door._

Great. Now I was crying even harder.

"Go away!" I snapped, not looking up. "If you have any idea what's good for you, then you'll leave me alone!" I could feel the hurt waves coming from Jim but they only lasted for a second. "Cadena, come on. You can't blame me for what happened." He says sternly as though he was lecturing a child.

He tugged at my arms and stood me up. I glared at the ground, furious that he was making me feel like this…like I was _weak and that someone had to take care of me_…

"Everything is gonna be okay." Jim says reassuringly. "I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, but you're gonna have to trust me now." I bit my lip and then muttered, "Fine."

Jim raised my chin gently and he smiled warmly.

I smiled back.

**A/N**: **There you have it, everyone! Tomorrow I'll be back on the road again so it's going to be tricky to update, so sory if no update comes. :(**

**Cadena: ANAKIN SLAPPED ME ON THE ROAD TRIP!**

**Anakin: THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU WERE SINGING A HUNDRED BOTTLES OF POP!**

**CADENA: SO WHAT?!**

**Me: You two were so freaking annoying!**

**Jim: HEY! I WAS TRYING TO BE QUIET!**

**Me: No you weren't! You were making fart jokes the entire time!**

**Ahsoka: SOMEONE PULLED ON MY LEKKUS! YOU DO NOT PULL ON A TOGARUTA'S LEKKUS!**

**Obi-wan: Can't everyone just settle down?**

**Eeryone: NO! **

**Obi-wan: *wilts***

**Me: *sigh* Sorry. You do the review notoce, since you're not as whiny as the rest of us.**

**Anakin: I AM NOT W-**

**Me: YES YOU ARE! SHUT UP!**

**Obi-wan: *sighs* Please review and give feedback, just don't give hater comments because some of us, *cough, EVERYONE* is in a bad mood.**

**Me: True that. **

**Anakin: CADENA, GIVE ME BACK MY PILLOW!**

**Cadena: NO! THIS IS MY ROOM! MY PILLOW!**

**Anakin:Why, you-**

**Me: Eep, see ya guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry that I couldn't update yesterday, I was super busy and the Internet access in our hotel was a little spotty and was experiencing some problems...and then we were on the road and I didn't get home until very late last night...! :( But now I'm back with a new chapter so yay! I'm so grateful that I got more reviews and follows and faves while I was gone, it meant so much to me so keep it up! :) Support=more desire and ammo to write! :) And before you guys can ask, the road trip BACK HOME was even more painful...traffic was horrible and it took a lot longer than we had hoped for...! -_- But on that note, read on for the new chapter!**

Chapter 5.

Anakin—

"Where is she?" I murmured under my breath.

"Anakin, come on, get some rest first." Obi-wan says gently, shutting off the holo screen. I blinked and looked up. "What was that for?" I asked, ready to launch myself into an argument. Ahsoka and Obi-wan dragged me out of the library as I kicked and shouted for them to put me down.

"Have you even _seen _yourself lately, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asks as she struggled to open the door while I squirmed in her hands.

"Take a break, Anakin, we'll take care of things for now." Obi-wan says firmly, clasping his hands behind his back as Ahsoka led me into my quarters.

"No! Cadena—"

"We'll take care of it, Skyguy." Ahsoka cuts me off and walked out of the room. "Just get some sleep, take a shower, visit R2, do something to take your mind off of it for now, okay?" With that, the door closed and they left me by myself in my room.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, trying hard not to scream and lose it again.

I stood up and walked out of my room.

I needed answers.

•◊•

"Troubled, over your Padawan, you are." Master Yoda says when I entered his room. "Yes." I replied quietly. "I can't stop thinking that I'm going to lose her…" My voice cracked and Master Yoda looked over me sadly.

"To find her, clear your mind, you must." Yoda said slowly. "Think, Skywalker. Search deeply, and find an answer, you will."

He patted the seat in front of him and I reluctantly sat down. I didn't exactly like meditating, but I figured that I needed it…after all, Master Yoda was recommending it.

I sighed and sat down in a comfortable meditating position and closed my eyes.

_"Next time you try to break out, I'll kill you!" A gruff voice yells and Cadena screamed as fists beat the back of a hunched over boy. _

_"Please! Don't hurt him! It was my idea!" Cadena shouted. "He had nothing to do with it!" _

_The men stopped beating him and looked over at Cadena with wide, angry eyes. _

_"Cadena…don't!" The boy shouted, spitting out blood. "She's lying!" But the men were already closing in on Cadena. One grabbed the collar of her tunic and slammed her into the wall. "What did you say, girl?" The man snarled. _

_Cadena worked up saliva in her mouth and spat in his face. "I said that it was my idea, so don't even think about hurting him!" She shouted. _

_"That's it!" The man says and slaps her across the face. Cadena didn't yelp or move. She held still and then cold fury entered her face. "That was a mistake." She growls and kicks the man in the chest. "Cadena! Don't!" The boy yelled and grabbed her away from the wall. _

_"Are you stupid?!" The boy yells, shaking her. "You shouldn't have done that!" Cadena blinked and muttered, "They were hurting you." The boy shook his head and said, "Cadena, these guys will do horrible things to you…I've seen some of it! Just please don't do it again…" His voice broke and the man grabbed the back of Cadena's neck and growls, "I'll get you soon enough, my pet. Just wait." _

_With that, he spun on his heel and walked out of the corridor. _

_"C'mon, are you really badly hurt?" Cadena asks the boy. The boy shook his head and mumbled, "You should be thankful that I'm relieved that you're not hurt." Cadena smirked. "Why is that?" She asks. The boy spat out some more blood and winced. "I would have killed you for that stupid move." He says. _

_Cadena sighed and they walked down the hall. "Enough of those stupid kill jokes, okay?" She says quietly. "We'll try again…when you can actually stand up straight." The boy grimaced and says, "That was too close of a call." Cadena nodded. "At least the other kids split before the guards could get them." She murmured. The boy rubbed his temples. "They might not agree to try and break out again after what happened." He warns.  
Cadena bit her lip. "If they're smart, they'll get out. I don't think they can stand slavery any longer." She whispered._

My eyes snapped open and I stood up. Master Yoda cracked open one eye and regarded me wearily. "Found something, you have?" Yoda asks and I nodded frantically. "Slavery." I muttered angrily. "Cadena is a slave."

I ran out the door and into my quarters. I closed my eyes and slid down into my bed. I couldn't believe this.

Once, Ahsoka was forced to play the role of being a slave in a mission, and that didn't go as well as I had hoped. Still, the mission was a success but at a cost. I couldn't go through that mission without wanting to punch someone in the face.

And now Cadena is in that very spot.

As a slave.

And it isn't role play.

I closed my eyes as I rested my head on a pillow, and felt guilt spike up in me as tiredness finally struck me. It wasn't fair that I was resting while Cadena was being punished.

She's been there for nearly two days now.

_Two days. _

How could I let this happen to her?

I flung over the covers on my bed and sat up, trying to regain my breath. I needed to get hands on in this investigation by myself.

•◊•

"Watch it!" Someone yells at me as I pushed past.

I didn't reply, I just tightened my cloak around me, hoping to not be seen or recognized by any other drunkards.

It was messy and disgusting in the pub of Coruscant, but if I had learned one thing from staying here, it was that you could catch up on all of the crimes done by popping into a bar.

I sat down at a table, pretending that I was busy, when really; I was focusing on the energy around me, hoping that someone would talk of kidnapping a Jedi.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, listening into the conversations.

_"…So I, like, do THIS to her, and she begins screaming and—"_

_"Did you hear about the new clothesline that he's releasing?! I can't wait!" _

_"Gimme some more beer!" _

_"You owe me money big time! I saved you from that fight a month ago, remember?!" _

I sighed and rested my head in my arms. This was beginning to sicken me…honestly; didn't anyone here ever have any _decent_ conversations?

'Well, you _did _come into a blasted bar, you should have realized this by now.' A voice in the back of my head mused and I mentally slapped it.

I stood up, ready to leave, when a hand grabs the back of my cloak and I turned around, facing the intruder.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The drunkard snarls. "This is my table, son." I flinched and muttered, "I'm leaving now." The drunkard laughed and said, "Naw, naw, boy, you get here and tell me that you ain't coming to this place again."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you looking for a fight?" I asked, my voice quiet and steely. "Because trust me, you don't want it from me."

"Maybe." The man says. "I'm sure I can take on a skimpy guy like you…" I shook my head. "I'm leaving now. Sorry if I troubled you." I mumbled and made my move to walk past him but he grabs me on the shoulder.

When I turned around, I was welcomed with a fist coming in my direction. I flinched as the man hit me and stumbled down to the floor.

"You gonna say something now, sonny?" The man yells, chortling. I grit my teeth and stood up. "I don't want to fight you." I growled. The man grins and says, "Why? Are you a coward or somethin'?" I shook my head and murmured, "If you knew half the person I was, you'd take back that right away."

"What was that? I can't hear you!" The man shouts, still laughing. I did a three hundred and sixty perimeter sweep with my eyes and inwardly moaned. Everyone's eyes were on the two of us now, looking over with growing interest and hope for a fight that might possibly take place.

"Whatchya doing, coward? You're gonna have to hit back!" The drunk screams and slammed me into the wall.

The thought came to me then that there were tons of different kinds of pain, and Obi-wan has taught me that.

But I was beginning to feel impatient, and the fact that some stupid drunk was playing around with me was making me feel fire in my veins.

I pushed the man off of me and kicked him in the stomach.

The crowd gasped and the drunk straightened up, cracking his knuckles. "Ooh, now we get some fun!" He snarls and comes running at me. I dodged his blows and kicked him on the back.

"McCarthy! Franklin! Help me show this upstart who's the boss around here!" The drunk yells and two men emerged from the crowd.

I sighed. When were these people ever going to learn? I grabbed a glass and smashed it over one of the men's head and slid underneath them as they ran to get me.

One of the men weren't as stupid, though.

He grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and slammed me down on the table, and began pounding me with his fists.

I felt my nose begin to bleed and winced, trying to sit back up.

"Oof!" I grunted as I kicked the moron off and ran out the door before any of them could get me.

"Hey! Get back here! We're not done!" The drunk yells and I heard footsteps running after me. I ran around blindly, trying to control the dizziness in my head. I didn't even realize that I had crashed into someone until that person held me out to slow me down.

"Anakin? What are you doing here?" Obi-wan's shocked voice registered into my head.

I blinked a couple times and I made out Obi-wan and Ahsoka standing in front of me, their eyes wide and surprised.

"Anakin…wait, is that _blood? _Tell me that isn't blood." Ahsoka says faintly, looking up at me.

"It's only a nose bleed." I mumbled, wiping it with the sleeve of my cloak. Ahsoka looked up and down my face and then she says, "Uh-huh, that's _one _thing on your face…did I forget to mention you've got a black eye? And bruises? And—"

Obi-wan held up a hand to stop her and then he turned back to look at me. "Anakin, what are you doing out here? We specifically told you to get some rest." He says sternly and they both grabbed one of my arms and began dragging me towards the direction of the Temple.

"Hey! You!" I heard the drunk yelled and I moaned. "Not again." I muttered and turned around to face him. His face was red from running and drinking and he says, "Thinking about running away, huh? Well, you can't escape me!"

In a flash, Ahsoka had him pinned to the wall and she was growling, "Don't even think about it, bucko. You should be arrested for offending a Jedi." The man's face paled and he says, "Y-you're a Jedi Knight?"

I shrugged and said, "Be careful who you pick fights with next time." With that, I staggered down the sidewalk.

"Hold on, hold on…just…whoa!" Ahsoka grabbed onto my shoulder to keep me from stumbling down to the ground.

"I'm fine." I mumbled and stood back up. "I think I'm gonna…go to my quarters." Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "You THINK?" She asks snidely. Obi-wan and Ahsoka led me to my quarters _again_ and this time, they stayed until I took a shower and collapsed into bed.

"The next time you pull a stunt like that, I will kill you." Ahsoka says stubbornly to me, but she squeezed my hand for me to know that she was just worried and joking around.

"We'll try again tomorrow, Anakin." Obi-wan sighs.

I nodded and closed my eyes shut tight, hoping that they couldn't see the tears that were about to fall.

**A/N: Okay, I know, I'm sorry, the fight scene resembles the fight scene from Star Trek: 2009 where Jim meets Pike and he meets Uhura and all that...but GAH, I've had Star Trek on my mind lately and although I'm a humongous Star Wars fan, I'm still a Trekky. :) So sorry about that...I hope you guys can understand my confusing fiction fanatics. :) Meanwhile, the road trip was needless to say...painful**

**Anakin: YOU BARFED ON ME!**

**Me: No I did not! Or at least...not all of you!**

**Anakin: YOU BARFED ON MY BOOTS!**

**Me: That was payback for screaming about Cadena and Jim for the first half hour of the trip!**

**Anakin: SO YOU ADMIT IT! YOU BARFED ON ME ON PURPOSE!  
Me: NOT ON PURPOSE! I'M ONLY SAYING THAT WAS LIKE KARMA GETTING BACK AT YOU!**

**Anakin: GAH!**

**Cadena: I just wanna ask one thing...LUX HOW MANY BATHROOM BREAKS DO YOU NEED?!**

**Lux: *wilts* Sorry, I'm not used to being on the road...**

**Ahsoka: It's okay, Lux, Cadena's just grumpy after having Anakin tease her the entire time...*shoots daggers at Anakin with her eyes***

**Anakin: IT'S TRUE, THOUGH! CADENA LIKES J-**

**Cadena: SHUT UP!**

**Jim: GET OFF OF OUR CASE!**

**Anakin: DON'T YELL AT ME, YOUNG MAN!**

**Jim: OH, SO IF I'M A YOUNG MAN, THEN ARE YOU AN OLD MAN?!**

**Anakin: WHAT?! NO! IF THERE'S AN OLD MAN OUT HERE, IT'S OBI-WAN!**

**Obi-wan: Hey! Everyone, be quiet! We're all tired!**

**Me: *face palms* Obi-wan, do the review notice again.**

**Obi-wan: *sighs* Please review and give feedback to this chapter, but don't give any hater comments. And while you all are at it, please tell Anakin that I am NOT an old man...**

**Anakin: BUT YOU ARE!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Anakin: SHUT UP, KATIE, I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW IF I WANTED TO!**

**Me: WELL, I COULD BANISH YOU TO THE DEEP, DARK, DANGEROUS PARTS OF MY BRAIN IF I WANTED TO!**

**Anakin: *whimpers* No, don't put me there! It's...creepy and weird...**

**Obi-wan: *face palms* Please put Anakin in there...please**

**Me: *sticks out tongue* Out of all the people to say that, I didn't think it would be you...**

**Obi-wan: I'm sorry, I am not feeling like myself, it's been a rough night...*wanders off aimlessly***

**Ahsoka: Yeesh. **

**Me: You said it. Anyways, on that note, good bye everyone! AND ANAKIN GET BACK HERE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter 6 is up! Quick announcement, you guys...I made a forum called 'Jedi Training' and the link is on my profile if you want to join. It's where you can be a Padawan/master and it's role play and you can participate in missions and stuff. Check it out, if you want! :) :) It would really mean a lot to me. :) I tried to work really well on this chapter so...yeah. This author note is pretty short, so sorry about that. All I can say for now is...Enjoy!**

Chapter 6.

Cadena—

"I didn't think it was possible for someone to actually spit out that much blood." I whistled, impressed. Jim rinsed his mouth out again from the well and scowled at me. "This isn't exactly a picnic, if that's what you're implying." He says indignantly. I put my hands up in surrender and tossed him a towel.

He caught it with a grimace and wiped at his mouth. "Stupid pirates. If I ever have to come back here, I'll murder them all in their sleep." He muttered.

I raised an eyebrow. "You must really hate them." I said, smirking. Jim narrowed his eyes at me. "Cadena, I've known them for about five years now. I know how horrible they are." He says. I shrugged. "Well, at least you should remember that they are people too, no matter how awful they are." I said quietly.

Jim scowled. "Oh, right. I forgot, the Jedi are all about forgiveness, right?" He scoffs and I drew away, hurt. "Not forgiveness, compassion." I said sharply. "And right now, compassion is what's keeping me here to make sure that you won't get any more blasted injuries in case another pirate wanders down here."

Jim sighed and threw the towel back at me. "Sorry." He says sheepishly. "I guess I should be thankful for you around." I grinned and said, "Yeah, you should be." Jim smiled and shoved me lightly as we headed back inside. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked teasingly.

I laughed and flicked his ear. We both walked down, laughing all the way to the kitchens.

"Oh!" Lachanda squeals when we walked in. "I thought that you guys were pirates for a minute…phew!" I smiled and said, "Who are you calling a pirate?" Lachanda giggled as I chased her around the room.

"You are actually happy?" Lachanda asks me, her eyes wide. Then, she looked over to Jim and began giggling. "Ooh…I think I know what's going on here…"

I only hoped that my face wasn't as red as it felt when I mumbled, "No, no, no! Lachanda, the Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments…"

Jim rubbed the back of his neck and said in a distant voice, "I gotta…go now…erm…see ya guys later…" He ran out the door and Lachanda burst into laughter.

"Cadena and Jim are sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-" I slapped my hand over Lachanda's mouth. "Lachanda, how many times do I have to tell you?" I hissed. "He and I are just friends and I…I can't betray the Jedi Order."

Lachanda shrugged and continued to wash mugs. "You like him a lot, though, right?" She asks, her eyes sparkling. I shook my head and cleared my throat. "Even if I like him, it won't matter. The second I go back home with my master, he's not gonna…well; he'll find a new life. He's not going to want to be around…not around me, anyways." I couldn't help but to add bitterly.

Lachanda sighed and asks, "Why aren't Jedi allowed to form…attachments, anyways?" I bit my lip and murmured, "When you care for someone too much, your decisions are clouded with emotion…and suddenly, you begin to lose the entire purpose of being a Jedi…all you care about is protecting the ones you love…and that is dangerous. It allows a Jedi to be much more vulnerable to turning over to the Dark Side."

Lachanda blinked and then says in a quiet voice, "Oh."

I shrugged and then repeated, "It doesn't matter if I like Jim or not…I can't." Lachanda twisted her lips into a sad smile and whispered, "When I was a little girl, I used to wish that I was a Jedi Knight…but I guess not being able to have a husband or anything would be pretty bad…"

A smile twinged at my lips and I asked, "You want a husband?" Lachanda shrugged and whispered, "I've been a slave as long as I can remember, but I always daydreamed about having a boy who would I don't know, sweep me off my feet and everything…you know, like in the holo movies?"

I nodded wordlessly. Lachanda sighed blissfully and said, "One day, I'm going to have my own prince who will be the best man…ever." I smiled and flicked water at her. "Meanwhile, we're still all stuck here." I said, trying to hide the bitterness in my voice.

Lachanda's face fell and I mentally kicked myself for raining on her parade. "Yeah…that too." She says sadly and continued washing the mugs quietly.

After a minute, I say quietly, "Lachanda?" Lachanda looked up at me with her wide eyes and replies, "Yeah?" I smiled and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope you find your prince one day." Lachanda's face split into a smile and she blushed happily. "Thanks, Cadena." She whispered.

Just as we returned to work, Tajed burst through the door, his face panicked and his face redder than his normal Togarutan skin.

"Tajed, what's the matter?" Lachanda asks worriedly. Tajed put his hands on his knees and panted heavily, struggling to regain his breath. "Jim…they…hurt…" He says and I ran out the door.

"Wait! Cadena!" Lachanda screams but blood was roaring in my ears and my heart was pounding fast. I couldn't let Jim get hurt again…

'He really can't stay out of trouble.' I think indignantly to myself and ran into the bar.

•◊•

Chaos had broken loose and I could hear pirates screaming and cheering on some sort of event.

I struggled through the crowd and shoved some pirates from the front. "Move!" I screamed and stopped in front of him.

Jim was laid out across the floor, blocking his face as drunkards beat him.

"This bloke wanted a revolution!" Someone laughed stupidly. "He thought he could escape!" I felt anger surge through me as Jim rolled over, narrowly missing a thrown beer mug.

I turned to look at Hondo, who was watching in with a smirk and crossed arms.

A sharp cry coming from Jim's mouth snapped me back to reality and I felt pure rage boiling through me. I lifted my hands up and used the Force, shoving the pirates away from Jim.

Everyone gasped and went silent as I closed my fist tightly and one of the pirates was lifted to the air, clawing at his neck.

"You will _not_ hurt him." I growled in a low voice. The pirate gasped for breath, kicking his legs frantically as I squeezed harder.

"Cadena, stop." Jim was suddenly standing next to me, his hand on my arm. I turned to look at him. His eyes were shocked but gentle all the same. "I'm alright." He whispered and I let go of the pirate reluctantly.

"You shouldn't have done that." Jim murmured in my ear and I looked around the room slowly. Everyone's mouths were dropped open and at last, someone screams, "She's with the Jedi!" Hondo's eyes were bulging and then he sighed, waving his hand.

I clenched my hands into fists and took onto a fighting stance as he walked towards me. "I can kill you right now." I said threateningly and Hondo clapped his hands together. "Normally, I would use you as business, hm?" He drawls but something flashed in his eye…almost sympathy and sorrow. I blinked and backed away slowly.

"Tell me, child, you are obviously learning the ways of the Jedi…who do you belong to?" He asks and I said in a loud, clear voice, "Anakin Skywalker is my master."

A collective gasp went around the bar and Hondo nodded slowly. "Well, my dear, you are fortunate that I am an understanding man…one would be a fool to meddle with the Jedi…particularly Skywalker. No, I will arrange a ship to send you to Coruscant right away!"

I could hardly believe my luck. I was going to see Anakin again! Everything would be okay!

Well, not everything…

I slowly turned around to face Jim, whose hands were stuffed in his pockets sourly. "Jim, I-" I began but the boy shrugged. "Whatever. It was nice seeing you around." He says stiffly and walked out of the bar.

"Ah, well." Hondo says awkwardly and patted my shoulder. "Let's get you on a ship, eh?" He says and led me out of the room. I swallowed hard, trying to blink out tears from my eyes.

Jim's hurt face kept flashing in my mind and I couldn't shake it off.

'What did you expect?' I thought angrily. 'Jim knew that something like this might happen…he shouldn't have had his hopes too high…' But all the same, I could understand where he was coming from.

I didn't want to leave.

Not without Jim.

•◊•

"This is it." Hondo says proudly, pointing to a ship. "Some of my men will be escorting you to the planet, but they will leave as soon as you land." I nodded and then turned to him. "Hondo, can I ask you something?" I whispered.

Hondo looked surprised, but the man nodded his head.

"Why did you let me go? Most pirates would love the idea of having a Jedi under their possession." I said quietly. Hondo sighed and crouched down to meet my height. "My dear, when I while ago, when I was a bit more ah, foolish…I met a youngling who was also learning to become a Jedi learner…" He started.

"She saw me as a hero because I helped her and her friends when they were in need of help and assistance. At first, I was shocked. No one, not one person has ever seen me as a real person except for her. Everyone always were told that pirates were bad people, yes? I suppose we aren't always…respectable, but she...well, she was different." Hondo sighed and stood back up again.

"Perhaps the least I could do to recognize her words is to do something right for a young one." He says and for once, it didn't bother me that someone had just recognized me as a youngling.

I managed to give him a small smile and I whispered, "Thank you."

Hondo nodded and I set off to the ship.

•◊•

"Set the coordinates for Coruscant." I murmured to the pirate when I walked to the bridge.

The ship took off from the ground and I watched as Florrum got smaller and smaller, until it was just a little globe in the distance.

We were set into hyperspace, and I headed down to the cargo bay of the ship, unsure and bored of what to do. I found a couple of cages with exotic bird species in them and watched all of them for a while, laughing as they watched me with solemn eyes.

I sighed and headed up to my room, which was basically a small bed with a small table in the corner. I sat down on the bed, gazing around my surroundings.

I rested my head on the pillow, my body still tense from being a slave…and Jim…

I sat up straight and cradled my head in my arms and tried not to think about him, but the hurt in my heart was pressing me to picture his smirking face fresh in my mind.

I tried not to think of his dirty blond, slightly tousled yet cropped hair, or his bright, blue electric eyes, or his warm smile and sarcastic laugh.

I chewed my lip to keep me from screaming.

Why was I even thinking about him? The Jedi weren't allowed to form attachments, and I needed to stay loyal to that concept…

I tried to think about Anakin instead, but Jim kept poking into my head and I buried my face in my pillow, beginning to wonder if I really was losing it.

_"Don't you want to know me at least a little more before you completely reject me?" He asks teasingly and I glared at him. "Jedi are not allowed to form attachments." I hissed in his ear. _

_Jim shrugged. "Who ever said anything about attachments?" He asks and then smirked. "Do you want one with me, is that it?"_

I sat up straight and felt my face burn in realization.

"Oh, my god." I whispered out loud, my eyes widening.

"I like Jim."

Just as I said those three words out loud, the door slid open and a pirate marched in. I stood up, trying to control the shakiness and shock in my voice. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

The pirate shrugged and as quick as lightning, he slammed me against the wall and whispered, "Hondo says that we need to protect you…and I will, right after we play a little game…"

My eyes widened as his hand crept towards my pants and I screamed.

**A/N: Well, there's a reason why this story was rated T, people. **

**Anakin: O.o **

**Cadena: O.o You have been reading Les Miserables again, right? **

**Me: Sorry. -_-**

**Cadena: YOU SHOULD BE!**

**Anakin: O.o**

**Me: Relax, relax, who knows, maybe something good will happen to stop this terrible event. *wink wink***

**Anakin: Ooh...I know who! It's kinda obvious, but I read the manuscripts in your laptop already. **

**Me: WHAT?! ANAKIN! **

**Cadena: What? Tell me now!**

**Anakin: No way! **

**Me: Thank you!**

**Cadena: MASTER! PLEASE!**

**Anakin: -_- come on, Cadena, put two and two together. You'll figure out what happens. **

**Cadena: NO I DON-wait...ah, now i get it. *blush***

**Me: Heeheeheee, I'm an evil writer. **

**Cadena: *covers ears with hands* LA LA LA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! **

**Me: Cadena, do the review notice!**

**Cadena: WHAT?! Meh.**

**Me: Now.**

**Cadena: *sighs* Fine. Please review for K-R and give feedback, just no hater comments or else you will be publicly announced as a traitor to the Republic. **

**Me: Thank you.**

**Cadena: Now, where was I? Oh, yes! *covers ears with hands and runs out of the room* LA LA LA!**

**Me: *exchanges annoyed looks with Anakin* We're gonna have to get her before she breaks something again, right?**

**Anakin: *face palms* Here we go again. **

**Me: See ya guys later! ;) Luv ya bunches!**

**Cadena: *screaming* AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE FORUM! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm baaaaaaaaaaack with another chapter of the story! Chapter 7, whoo! Right, quick announcement-I know that I probably said this yesterday, but I'm gonna say it again 'cause I'm just annoying that way. :) I made this forum for the Clone Wars and I really want you guys to join it and check it out if you can. You can roleplay as either a Padawan or a Master, or even play as an existing master, such as Obi-wan, Anakin, Kit Fisto, etc. (However, you need to pass these auditions to be them.) Any questions, either PM me or ask me on the forum. The link is on my profile if you guys want more details. :) Thanks for paying attention to this note! Now, onward!**

Chapter 7.

Anakin—

Daylight streamed into my room and I let out a small moan as I felt myself wake up.

My entire body felt sore from being beaten up yesterday and I just wanted to lie down here…and sleep just a little longer…

My eyes blinked open and then I shifted my body weight to look over to Cadena's still empty bed.

'No, you still need to save her.' I thought firmly to myself and stood up, wincing as my strained body walked over to the refresher.

I washed myself slowly and carefully, planning tactics for today. When I stepped out, Obi-wan and Ahsoka were already waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" Ahsoka asks me worriedly and I nodded.

"You aren't going to pull any…I don't know…crazy stunts, right?" Ahsoka asks as we walked out of the room. I turned to glare at her. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Ahsoka crossed her arms. "Anakin, admit it. You've become a little…off, lately and it's beginning to worry everyone." She says.

I glowered at her a little and then muttered, "I am not a little 'off'…I just really need to get Cadena home as soon as possible." Ahsoka raised an eye marking and she says quietly, "You know…she might be doing alright."

I shook my head. "Ahsoka, I've had the visions…she's not alright…she's a slave!" I shouted the last part and Ahsoka flinched. Obi-wan placed a firm hand on my shoulder and said, "Anakin, I must agree with Ahsoka, you cannot allow yourself to lose all hope in Cadena. She is smarter and quicker than you realize."

I sighed and knocked Obi-wan's hand off my shoulder. "The second Cadena returns, then I'll relax." I muttered to them and hurried ahead.

•◊•

"Are you sure you want to go in here again?" Ahsoka hisses in my ear, her nose wrinkling. I nodded, tightening my cloak around me.

"If you get into another fight…" Obi-wan warns but I nodded to show that I understood, cutting him off.

"We'll get out of there, I know, I know." I said tiredly and before he could say anything else, I dove into the pub.

We all sat down at a table and waited patiently. "Shouldn't we split up?" Ahsoka asks, looking around. "We'd look suspicious if we were all hanging around together."

I nodded. "Good idea, Snips." I muttered and we all separated.

I pretended to be examining a beer menu and closed in on some conversations, but only this time, I hit a lucky spot almost right away.

_"So did you get the deal?"_

_"Eh, she was a toughie and tried to fight it off, but I managed to get her a master."_

My ears perked up and I closed my eyes, straining to listen harder.

_"How did you find her?" _

_"A couple of us raided a dinner party of a sort…and that girl was practically screaming to be captured. She actually claimed to be a Jedi to get out of it." _

I froze, my hands clenching into fists.

_"So she's gone now?" _

_"Yeah, sold her for a pretty good price." _

That did it. I stood up and whirled around to the person and slammed him against the wall.

"What the—hey, what are you doing?!" The man shouts and I heard Obi-wan running over to me. I grabbed the man's back and dragged him out of the bar.

"You are a monster!" I yelled the second we got out and punched him in the face. The man backed away into the bar, cradling his injured cheek.

"What are you talking about?" He asks, his eyes wide. "You sold my Padawan as a slave!" I shouted. "Don't pretend that you don't know anything!"

I made a movement to punch him in the face again, but Obi-wan grabbed my fist and says sternly, "Anakin, calm yourself! Violence cannot always solve things." Then, he turned to the man who was still cowering against the wall, but his eyes were icy and cold.

"What my friend here is trying to say is that you may have captured a very good friend of his, and he wants her back." Obi-wan says calmly, with steel behind every word. "Perhaps you know her."

The man rubbed his cheek and mumbled, "Maybe I know her, and maybe I don't." Ahsoka growled and she flicked some credits into his hand.

The man smirked as he put the money in his pockets. "Yeah, I had her. She's got…dark her, brown eyes, pretty small, big mouth, right?" He says and I clenched my hands into fists but nodded tightly.

"She claimed that she was a Jedi and I handed her off to a customer." The man shrugged and I stepped to him. "Who. Did. You. Sell. Her. To?!" I growled in a low voice.

The man rubbed his chin and looked over at my nervously. "I…think his name was something like, oh, I don't know…Fargo? Hardo? Bondo?" He sighed and said, "He was a pirate or something."

My heart sank and I exchanged alarmed looks with Obi-wan.

"Hondo." We both said at the same time.

•◊•

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka asks as we mounted the _Twilight_.

"Florrum." I replied shortly, flicking on levers and switches. Ahsoka raised both of her eye markings and grimaced. "So the pirates really did capture Cadena?" She whispers. I nodded and Ahsoka sighed in disgust.

"Anakin, can I talk to you in private?" Obi-wan asks tightly and I nodded. I walked into the hallway with him and he says in a quiet voice, "Anakin, no matter what, you must be prepared for what you find on Florrum."

I immediately felt anger and said defensively, "I'll be fine." Obi-wan shook his head and whispered, "You know how bad slavery is, and Anakin…don't…lose yourself when we go there." I sighed and nodded reluctantly.

I walked back where Ahsoka and R2 were waiting expectantly for me, and I had a wave of nostalgia.

Just like the old times.

"R2, set the coordinates for Florrum." I commanded and gazed out the window.

'We're coming for you, Cadena.' I added silently to myself as we launched into hyperspace.

•◊•

The second the ship landed on Florrum in front of the pirate base, I darted out and had my light saber activated.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan yells, exasperated and ran after me. "Ahsoka, stay in the ship and be ready to bring us back up in case things get…difficult." I heard Obi-wan say into his comlink.

I looked up and pinned a pirate down to the floor and growled, "Bring me to Hondo."

"No need for that, I am right here." A familiar voice says and I looked up.

Sure enough, Hondo himself was coming out of the building with a usual pleasant smile on his face. "Skywalker, why must you be so vicious, eh? Why couldn't we be good men and talk civilly?" He asks easily and I let out a roar, diving at him.

"Don't talk to me about civilly! You have my Padawan!" I shouted and Obi-wan hoisted me off of Hondo, yelling for me to calm down.

"Wait, excuse me?" Hondo asks, his eyes widening. "No, no, no, Skywalker, I gave her back! She told me that she was yours, and I sent her on a ship! She's probably on Coruscant as we speak!"

My mouth dropped open and then I shook my head. "No. Cadena would have told me by now. She's not home yet." I said in a hard voice and Hondo's brow furrowed. "You don't believe me? Ask her friends, they all know that she's released…in fact, let me bring in one of them…" He says and turned to a pirate that was standing by.

"Bring in that Jim boy." Hondo commands and the pirate nodded. We all waited in a tense silence and then I asked, "Who's Jim?" Hondo shrugged. "He is a little friend of hers. They are particularly…close, I guess you can say."

Obi-wan looked over to me but I ignored him.

Jim.

That must have been the boy from my vision, the one who Cadena was trying to protect.

The pirate came rushing back, only holding a Twi'lek girl…the same girl that I've seen from my other dreams.

The Twi'lek looked as though she was on the verge of tears and the pirate said quietly, "Jim is nowhere to be found, captain. Instead, I brought one of her other friends." The pirate pushed the Twi'lek towards us and Obi-wan crouched down to look at her in the eyes.

"Do you know Cadena?" Obi-wan asks quietly and the girl nodded, wiping at her eyes.

"My name is—" The girl began but I cut her off.

"You're Lachanda." I muttered and she looked up at me with wide eyes and nodded. "How do you know?" She asks. I shifted from foot to foot, wondering how to explain but thankfully, Obi-wan changed the topic.

"Do you know where she is?" Obi-wan asks gently and Lachanda nodded. "Hondo released her earlier today." She says slowly. "She was one of the best friends I've had in years." A lump lodged itself in my throat and I forced it down before I could begin gasping like a fish.

"So…where is Jim, then?" Obi-wan asks. Lachanda looked at us solemnly. "Jim snuck aboard the ship." She says. "He wanted to see her get home safely."

Obi-wan sighed and turned to me, his face devoid of emotions. "Is Jim…close to Cadena?" He asks calmly.

Lachanda nodded, a faint smile tugging at her lips. "He loves her." She whispered.

And it all went downhill from there.

•◊•

Right after Hondo sent Lachanda back inside, he began to contact the ship for notifications that Cadena was back on Coruscant.

The pirates did not answer.

"So…Jim really does…have feelings for Cadena." Obi-wan says to me as Hondo tried to contact the ship. I stiffened and nodded. "Do you know anything about him?" Obi-wan asks. "I sense that you do." I sighed and murmured, "I've seen him in one of my visions…he was hurt and Cadena was yelling at the pirates to back away from him."

Obi-wan stroked his beard thoughtfully and says quietly, "We cannot risk for Cadena to have any attachments with this boy." I nodded. "I understand that." I replied shortly.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Obi-wan asks and I shrugged. "It depends on what kind of person he is." I muttered and Obi-wan sighed. "Let's just hope that he doesn't become so attached that Cadena forgets the way of the Jedi." He whispers and I nodded again.

"Well, I have some good news and bad news, folks." Hondo says a minute later, returning from his corner where he had been trying to reach the pirates.

"Well, let's have the good news out." Obi-wan says lightly and Hondo grimaced. "Actually, the good news isn't quite…enjoyable. I suppose I shall re-phrase my question as, do you wish to hear the bad news first, or the very bad news?"

I exchanged dark looks with Obi-wan and then I sighed. "Just say both news." I muttered, rubbing my temples.

"Ah, alright then." Hondo says sheepishly. "The bad news is, my men have betrayed me. The very bad news is, Cadena is not safe and she may not be heading for Coruscant after all."

He rubbed his hands and then gave us a forced smile. "Now, who wants a drink?" He asks cheerfully.

**A/N: Typical Hondo ending, right? XD**

**Anakin: Very typical. Knowing him, he'll probably drug us. -_-**

**Me: Eh, you should be used to it by now, right? :)**

**Obi-wan: You don't want to know...**

**Anakin: It's not to be taken lightly...**

**Hondo: I'm right here!**

**Me: O.O whoops.**

**Everyone except Hondo: *runs out of the room into another one***

**Me: Okay...Anakin, please do the review notice. **

**Anakin: WHY ME?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS M-**

**Obi-wan: *slaps hand over Anakin's mouth* Just do it, Anakin.**

**Anakin: *pushes Obi-wan's hand away* You're only saying that 'cause you don't want to do the review notice, either.**

**Obi-wan: *whistling, pretending he didn't hear anything* **

**Anakin: *sigh* Fine. Please review, give feedback, but don't give any hater comments. Please. Now, bye!**

**Me: There. :) **

**Obi-wan: Don't forget to check the forum! **

**Me: You said it! See ya guys all later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter eight! I'm so glad for the continued support and I'm even happier that some of you joined my forum! :') It means so much to me! Just a couple call-outs today: Thank you loveanisoka, who actually made a video on a story I made on Anisoka called 'Come Back, Be here'. It's just a preview, and I think the full version will be released soon but I watched it and I was so freaking TOUCHED! The link is on my profile if you guys want to watch it or you can read my story which is also located under the 'My Stories' section. ****_Um_****, I'm sorry if you guys are beginning to feel a little ticked how I keep rambling on about the forum but I NEED MORE MASTERS TO BE ROLE-PLAYED! If you are intrested in role-playing as Windu, or Kit Fisto, or Anakin, or Obi-wan, audition yourself in the forum. :) Please, this is the first time I'm making a forum and I really want it to be a success. :) Another call out to CC-224 Commander Cody, who I had a fun time PMing last night, honestly, it's been amazing and we were doing mini-chats with Anakin and Obi-wan and Cadena and Cody. :) If you guys ever want to do that with me, just PM or something. On that note, read on! **

Chapter 8.

Cadena—

"No! No! NO!" I screamed, struggling against the pirate's grasp, but he was too strong.

His hand tried to tug off my pants and I closed my eyes, dizziness consuming me. I couldn't believe this was happening to me…I couldn't believe it, oh, my god…someone help…

He was just about to tug down my pants when I felt his body off of me and heard a loud roar of fury.

I opened my eyes, gasping as I saw the pirate sprawled out on the ground, dead and bleeding. My eyes travelled to the person standing above him, and almost began crying in relief when Jim put away his knife neatly at his belt.

I slid down the wall and fell to the ground, shaking and sobbing.

"Hey, it's alright…it's okay…you're safe now." Jim whispers in my ear and before I realized what was going on, he had his arms wrapped around me and I was crying into his shoulder.

His hand gently stroke my hair and sent shivers up my spine, but I just pressed myself closer to him, letting the tears fall. "You'll be okay…just don't think about it…" He murmured and I felt myself relaxing gradually.

At last, I separated myself from him and gave him a watery smile, wiping my eyes. "Your shirt is soaked, right?" I asked and Jim shrugged. "Nah, I'm good." He says and stood up, offering me a hand.

"What are we gonna do with _him_?" I asked, pointing to the lifeless pirate at our feet. Jim kicked it, disgusted. "We'll put him in a storage closet or something until we land." He says. I nodded and we dragged him into a closet.

"There's another pirate on board." I whispered and Jim nodded. "I figured." He said miserably.

"Why are you even here?" I asked quietly and he sighed. "Cadena, if there is one thing I have learned since being on Florrum, it's never trust a pirate. Some can be nice, others can be backstabbers…and they can even backstab each other. I just wanted to make sure that you got home…safe." He finished awkwardly.

I felt my face grow warm and then I managed to stammer, "Thanks…for saving me back there." Jim shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and then his face split into a grin.

"Are you ready to kick some pirate-ass?" Jim asks with a devilish grin. I smiled and said, "I thought you would never ask."

•◊•

We found the pirate at the bridge of the ship.

Before the pirate could say anything, I had already planted a flying round house kick at his chest and Jim had already thrown his knife at his back.

"We make a good team, you and I." Jim says, plucking off his knife. I grinned and nodded, turning to the controls, but my smile quickly faded as I caught sight of the ship's status.

"Oh, no…" I murmured and ran to a seat, desperately trying to control the ship.

"What's going on?" Jim asks, coming up from behind me. I sighed and stood up, my face grim. "The ship is running out of fuel…" I said, rubbing my temples. "It's going to run out any minute."

Jim's eyes grow large and then he asks, "So we're going to crash land?" I shook my head. "We'll just have to take some sort of escape pod down to some planet's surface and hope that there will be a civilization kind enough to give us shelter, communication, and perhaps a ship…just perhaps." I said quietly.

Jim shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Let's do this thing." He says and we ran out of the bridge.

"Over here!" I cried out, skidding to a stop when I found the pods.

"I didn't think pirates really needed to have escape pods." Jim mutters in my ear as we went in. I shrugged and said, "Every ship has some sort of shuttle or pod to take in case of emergency…or a backup system." Jim let out a low whistle. "Well, you know much about ships." He says. I shrugged again. "That's what you get when you hang around with people who are taking them all the time…everywhere. Plus, my master…well, he's obsessed with machinery."

Jim gave me a crooked smile and I felt my heart beat faster.

'No! Focus.' I thought desperately to myself and took ahold of the controls as we launched into space.

"Where are we going to land?" Jim asks, strapping himself into a seat. I pointed out the glass and said, "There's a planet not too far from here, and I'm guessing that would be our best chance of survival." Jim nodded and patted the seat next to him. I strapped myself in and closed my eyes, bracing for the impact to the planet's surface.

A good two minutes later, we had gone through the planet's atmosphere and we were closing into the ground…fast.

"Brace for impact." I said tightly, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I'm already ahead of ya." Jim replied, his voice just as tense as mine.

PHOOM!

I felt my body being jostled around and winced as our pod took its rough landing. I blinked my eyes open, and for a while, all I could see was dust and dirt flying all around us.

"You okay?" Jim whispers and I nodded, trying to suppress the string of curse words that I was about to let out.

"I'm fine." I mumbled and unbuckled myself from the seat. "Rough landing, huh?" Jim smirked as I stood up and I glared at him. "I hate pods." I said as I rummaged through a couple of packs that were stored in a corner.

"You found anything?" Jim asks, opening a door. I lifted up a small pistol and looked through the pack again.

"A blanket, some dried meat, water canteens, a couple of knives, and this." I waved the small gun in the air and swung the pack over my shoulder. "We'll have to make do with what we have." With that, I headed out the door.

What I didn't know was that our escape pod was hanging upside down from a tree, so I fell to the ground with a loud THUMP.

"Hey, Cadena? A word to the wise—look before you leap, right?" Jim says, laughing. I scowled and dusted myself off as Jim jumped down from the plants.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, next time, I'll look." I say to him as I walked ahead. Jim stifled a snicker and ran up to me. "Admit it, you can't stand it when I'm right and you're wrong." Jim says happily, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I glared at him and sped up my pace.

"C'mon, what's with the cold shoulder now? Especially when we were just having a good time!" Jim says, unwilling to stop talking.

I sighed and whirled around. "If you thought that was actually fun, you have so much to learn about." I said furiously. Jim put up both his hands and says, "No need to snap at me. I'm just trying to break the ice." I rolled my eyes and said, "Let's just search for a village."

Jim scowled but followed along, sulking. "You might want to hurry, though." He says after a while and I asked, "Why would you say that?"

Wordlessly, Jim pointed at the sky. My heart sunk as I saw darkness come over the clouds and the sun was slowly disappearing over the land.

"Night falls. We're going to have to camp out somewhere." Jim says grimly. I sighed and mentally slapped my cheek. All I wanted to do was get _home_.

But instead, I nodded and put down my pack, leaning against some sort of big plant. "We should make a fire or something." I told Jim as I walked back up to him. Jim nodded and replied, "I'll go get some…you…just stay there, keep a look out or something."

I shrugged and sat down into a meditating position while Jim walked away. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, and then unintentionally fell into a vision.

_"She's not heading for Coruscant?" Anakin yells. "Then where could she be?" _

_Hondo grimaced and Obi-wan sighed. "Anakin, there is still hope. Perhaps Cadena will contact us once she has the time." He says firmly. Anakin sighed and wordlessly walked back to the Twilight. _

_"Did you two find anything?" Ahsoka asks worriedly. "Nothing." Anakin replied shortly. Obi-wan rubbed the back of his neck and murmured, "Hondo had meant to send Cadena back to us, but his men betrayed him. Cadena…won't be able to come back unless she finds some sort of communication system to us to retrieve her." _

_Ahsoka looked over to Anakin, who was paying close attention to R2's…head. "Anakin…?" Ahsoka whispered and Anakin stood up abruptly. "I'm going to get some rest." He says and walked towards the back. _

_He only managed to reach the hallway before he crumpled to his knees and hit the ground with a soft thud. "Anakin!" Obi-wan calls out and Ahsoka stood up, running over to the both of them. _

_"Anakin, come on." Ahsoka whispers and they dragged him onto a spare cot in the back of the ship. _

_"It'll be okay, Skyguy." Ahsoka murmured and they left the room._

"Cadena, what's the matter with you? Are you okay? Answer me! Cadena!" Jim's voice filtered into my head and with a small gasp, I opened my eyes.

Jim was waving his hand around in front of me with an alarmed look written all over his face. He let out a relieved breath when he realized that I was alright. "You didn't answer for a couple minutes." He explained and I grimaced.

"Sorry. I…saw something." I whispered and Jim's forehead creased. "I…er…set the fire up." He said awkwardly, pointing at sure enough, the blazing din of flames.

I nodded listlessly and brought my knees up to my chest, feeling discomfort and uneasiness creep in on me. Jim sat down and poked at the flames with a long stick.

"So…what was all that about?" He asks after a while. I bit my lip and murmured, "What are you talking about?" Jim shrugged. "The cross-legged sleeping thing? I thought that you were dead for a second until I realized that you were actually breathing." He chuckled nervously and then asks, "Are you okay?"

I blinked a couple of times and then mumbled, "I'm fine." Jim poked the fire again and says, "Sorry." I raised an eyebrow at him. "What would you be sorry for?" I asked. "It's not like it's your fault that all of this happened."

Jim shrugged and then turned pink. "I don't really know what else to say." He says, not looking at me. A faint smile threatened to appear on my face and I managed to let out a small giggle. "It's okay. I don't really know what to tell you, either." I said quietly.

Jim sighed and says, "I didn't expect you to know what to say. I mean, it's always pretty bad when you see another kid being turned into a slave." I managed to smile and then shrugged. "I'm not a slave anymore." I said tiredly. "I'm grateful for that."

Jim smiled and then says, "What's your life like, anyways? I mean, I always wondered why the Jedi were so…I don't know, looked up upon." I smirked and whispered, "It's because the Jedi bring hope…and peace. That's what they originally were, you know. They were peacekeepers, and sadly, we were made into warriors when the war started."

Jim frowned. "Don't you want to be in the war?" He asks me. I shrugged. "I want peace, that's it. If peace was meant to come with the Jedi fighting in the war, then…I'll fight. But I don't really think Jedi are meant to be warriors…it becomes messy, and for some…" I thought of Anakin and then shuddered. "It's just a gateway to pain and anger."

I let out a breath after that and Jim was nudging his boots with his fingers and then he asks after a long time, "How can you stand being out there?" I bit my lip and then said, "I really don't know. The first time I saw men dying out on the battle field…well, that was a horrible experience. All my life, I've imagined myself fighting alongside some sort of legendary Jedi warrior, and then being a hero but now…I know that being a hero comes with a cost."

"When I was a kid, I wanted to join the Republic army." Jim says suddenly and I looked over at him, smiling. "Really?" I asked. Jim shrugged. "You guys have the clones, right? Well…I just fantasized myself as some sort of famous general or commander, leading troops into battle." He said. "Of course, that was before Hondo took me."

I sighed and said, "Maybe you can join the army…I don't know, people could use a fighter like you." Jim's face split into a grin and he says, "Thanks." For a second, I felt warmth fill my body and then I cleared my throat and looked down at the ground.

"So…what's with the attachment thing?" Jim asks a minute later and I felt heat rise into my cheeks again. I risked looking up at him and immediately regretted it. Jim's blue eyes were shining mischievously and his voice had an almost…teasing note in it.

"I already explained it to you." I said quietly and stood up, hoping that my gesture would end the conversation.

But Jim stood up with me and he says, "Isn't it a little unfair? I mean, what if you could control your emotions and have an attachment at the same time?" I shook my head. "It's not that easy, Jim." I said sharply and he shrugged, looping around so he would be standing in front of me.

I skidded to a nervous stop and he smirked. "What? Are you really that scared of me?" He asks and I forced myself to look down at the ground.

"I'm not scared of you…it's just…against the Code!" I tried to push past him but Jim grabbed my shoulders and I let out a squeaking noise.

He lifted my chin to look at him and I felt the familiar rush of thrill of having him close to me come again.

'Oh, god, no…' I thought and Jim smiled at me. "It's okay." He says quietly and then before I could say anything else, Jim pressed his lips against mine.

I felt my heart pounding and I felt myself kissing Jim back. I self-consciously ran my fingers through his hair and smiled despite the parts of my brain that was screaming, 'THIS IS NOT RIGHT! YOU ARE DISOBEYING THE CODE!'

Another part of my brain quickly shouted back, 'Shut up! Let me just enjoy it…'

Jim's hands quickly found my waist and we rocked back and forth in the still, night air.

My only thought after kissing was 'oh, my god, please don't let Anakin be seeing this.'

**A/N: Yep...I made it happen. :)**

**Anakin: CADENA! COME OVER HERE, YOUNG LADY!**

**Cadena: Whoops...**

**Jim: Um...should I be running now?**

**Anakin: WHAT ARE YOU-what the...GAH! K-R! STOP RUNNING OUT OF THE DOOR! YOU AND I NEED TO TALK!**

**Me: *wilts* Oh, god, someone save me...**

**Obi-wan: Anakin, calm down...it's only fiction**

**Anakin: ONLY FICTION?! *explodes***

**Ahsoka: Now I can fully understand why Anakin joined the Dark Side...-_-**

**Anakin: I HEARD THAT!**

**Ahsoka: You have anger issues, Skyguy. No doubting it.**

**Anakin: SHUT UP!  
Ahsoka: Whoops. *runs away***

**Me: Um...Cadena, do the review notice.**

**Cadena: Right. I need a distraction from Anakin...Master, your face is turning red...ooh, now purple! Was that even possible? **

**Anakin: *breathing heavily***

**Cadena: I got it. You're busy. Eep. :( Please review and give feedback, just no hater comments...*runs out of room before Anakin begins screaming***

**Me: Riiiight...gonna end this quickly...ANAKIN, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT DESTROYING THAT! See ya guys later! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI GUYS! :) I'm happy for no apparent reason...again! :) Maybe 'cause summer is still here and maybe 'cause I got a phone call from my friend who has been gone for the first two months of vacation, or maybe...'CAUSE I AM HANGING OUT WITH MY FELLOW STAR WARS NERDS! *high fives, ya'll!* Sorry, I get really crazy and super hyper for no apparent reason when I'm happy. I call it being DRUNK WITH LIFE! *cues dramatic, yet cheerful music* Seriously, ask any of my teachers or friends, sometimes I get so super happy that they can just poke my head and feel it vibrating with my really fast, REALLY HYPER thoughts. And the thing is, I didn't consume any sugar today! :) This one memory I have of last year with my friends was that I was in the library with them and one of my friends had CANDY CANES for Christmas, and I was being SUPER HYPER for no apparent reason again. (I think I'm permanently on a sugar high or something...) And then my friend gives me CANDY and all my other friends are like, "WHY DID YOU GIVE IT TO HER?! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL US ALL!" Strangely enough, I got calmer after the candy...-_- O.O Weird, right? So maybe I should have candy now...Hmmmm...Anyways, my rambling is over, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 9.

Anakin—

I felt hands gently lowering me onto something and when I felt around, I realized that it was the cot in the back of the _Twilight_.

"It's alright, Anakin. Everything will be alright." I heard Obi-wan say in the background. I turned over on my head and buried my face in a pillow.

I heard Obi-wan sighing and the sound of footsteps told me that I was alone in the room now.

My head was pounding as well as my heart. It hurt…bad.

I let out a small moan and covered my head with my hands. I couldn't believe all of this…Cadena was actually really lost this time.

Just as I was about to get her, she had to go.

'The second I have her back, I'm going to make sure that she has her light saber with her at all times.' I vowed silently to myself.

'What if you don't have her back? What if you're too late to save her?' A voice whispered in the back of my head and I covered my ears.

Cadena was a tough girl…she had to survive whatever horrible thing awaits her.

She had to.

•◊•

"Anakin, we're here." Ahsoka whispered in my ear and I sat up, rubbing my eyes wearily. I walked out of the cot and down to the ground, towards the Temple.

"Did Cadena send a message yet?" I asked Obi-wan and he shook his head. "I don't think she's found anything so far." He replied and I bit my lip.

"Did you find her?" Captain Rex asks when he sees me in the docks.

I had told Rex about Cadena's disappearance and he's almost as worried as me. Just like Ahsoka, Cadena was almost like a daughter to him.

"She wasn't at Florrum. Hondo's men…betrayed him." I murmured and Rex's face fell. "Ah." He says shortly and even with a stoic face, I could sense the hurt and frustration inside him. "That doesn't mean that Cadena's gone for good." Ahsoka says gently. "Cadena will find a way to communicate with us."

"Yes, Ahsoka." Rex says and marches away.

Ahsoka let out a sigh and she turned to look at me. "Are you okay?" She whispers as we walked to the Temple. "I'm fine, Snips." I mumbled and Ahsoka grabbed onto my arm.

"C'mon." She says lightly. "I'll get Obi-wan to tell the report to the Council." I nodded and we walked down to my quarters.

I looked over at Cadena's empty bed and her light saber that was still untouched. I reached over to it and held it in my hand.

I squeezed it and Ahsoka walked over to me. "She'll be okay." Ahsoka whispered reassuringly and I nodded, trying to swallow down the growing panic that was chewing on me from the inside.

Ahsoka gave me a quick hug and she walked out of the room.

I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes, taking in a meditation pose. The best I could do would be to hope for a vision of Cadena, and see how she was doing.

_"This is…not right." Cadena whispers and the boy, Jim, says softly, "You wanted to do it so bad, didn't you?" _

_Cadena gives him a small smile and tiptoed to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Maybe." She says mischievously. Then, her smile melted off her face. She backed away and then says after clearing her throat, "I'm gonna get some rest." _

_Jim nodded and said, "I'll keep watch." Cadena bobbed her head in agreement and then rested her head on a pack, closing her eyes. _

_Jim looked over to Cadena, tenderness in his blue eyes and he allowed himself a small smile. _

_"You're not sleeping." Jim whispered and Cadena flinched. She sat up and sighed. "Jim, when I get home…forget about tonight, okay?" _

_Jim's face tightened and then he asks, "Why should I forget it?" Cadena looked down at her shoes and says, "I told you already…Jedi…they can't form attachments. Trust me; it's for the greater good." _

_Jim sighed and mumbled, "I don't think I can forget it, Cadena. Even if I wanted to, I'll never forget." _

_Cadena made a choking noise and then said, "You shouldn't have kissed me in the first place." Jim glared at the fire and says, "Can't you forget about the Code just tonight? After, I swear I'll try to act like nothing happened." _

_Cadena stood up and walked over to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I like you a lot, Jim. But the Jedi's ways…that's all I've ever really properly known as right." Jim looked down at Cadena and said, "I like you a lot, too, Cadena." _

I jumped up and let out a scream.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted and buried my head in my pillow, letting out all of the thoughts that were running around my head.

"Cadenacan'tlikethisstupidguyshe'sdisobeyingtheCod ehowcanshedothissheisgoingtobeinsomuchtroublewhens hecomesbackohmygodI'mnotgonnabehappywithherhowcoul dshedothisIcan'tfocuswhatamIevensayingdamnitwhydid thishavetohappenshe'sfourteenforcryingoutloudandno wshe'sformedanattachmentwiththismoronandIcan'teven stopitwhatthehellisgoingonwithme?!" I screamed.

"Anakin? Can you open the door please?" Obi-wan's voice filtered into the room and I blinked, sitting up. I winced, remembering how loud I had just been screaming and opened the door with a sheepish look on my face.

"I don't think I've ever heard you yell that loud before." Obi-wan says, amused.

Before I could stop myself, I shouted, "CADENA KISSED A BOY!" Obi-wan blinked and then rubbed his ears, wincing.

"Wait…Cadena did WHAT now?" Obi-wan asks, his eyes wide. I nodded fretfully. "CADENA K—"

Obi-wan held up a hand, cutting me off. "I know what you said, Anakin." He says and I nodded, swallowing.

"How on earth is she able to…" I shook my head and cried, "She's fourteen! She's too young to go around…gah!"

Obi-wan watched me with sad eyes as I punched the wall with my fists.

"Anakin, calm down…we will just…keep her away from this boy when she returns." Obi-wan says in a cool voice.

I banged my forehead on the metal walls and moaned. "This…cannot…be happening…" I mumbled. Obi-wan sighed and says, "The signs were all there, Anakin. I suspected that something like this would happen."

I bit my lip and then turned back around to face him. "I don't get it, though…in my vision, Cadena seemed almost…happy about it! She knows the Jedi Code, and she knows that she can't form any attachments…" My voice drifted off as Obi-wan snorted.

"What's so funny?" I asked, feeling my hands clench. Obi-wan chuckled and said, "Watching you throw a fit about attachments doesn't seem right…especially since we all know that you have a tendency to form attachments yourself."

I bit my lip and sighed. "Just…we have to get her back." I said, trying to change the subject.

Obi-wan's smile melted off his face as he became more serious. "Yes, that much is correct…Cadena isn't on Florrum…" He murmurs and stroke his beard.

I sighed and asked, "Where would a pirate take a Jedi Padawan?" Obi-wan shrugged. "Perhaps he was planning to go to a planet not too far away…somewhere where he could still create chaos, but somewhere where he could remain safe from Hondo."

I ruffled my hair with a hand and sighed. "This is getting us nowhere, Obi-wan." I said. "I don't know what to think anymore." I said wearily.

Obi-wan folded his hands in front of him and says, "We shall just wait and hope for the best, Anakin. Do not doubt Cadena's strengths." He left the room and I sighed, sitting down on the small couch that was in the corner of the room.

"Cadena, you're going to have a _lot _of explaining to do when you get home." I muttered.

•◊•

"Anakin, what's wrong? I heard you screaming down the hall." Ahsoka's voice calls through the door and I jumped up, startled.

I opened the door and she had her hands on her hips, her eye markings raised in a question.

I rubbed the back of my neck and blurted out, "How can you break the Jedi Code?"

Ahsoka tilted her head, confused, and then her eyes hardened. "Are you talking about Lux again?" She asks in her trademark snappish way.

I sighed and gestured for her to come inside. Ahsoka walked in, her eyes still narrowed at me.

She sat down and crossed her arms. "Alright, Anakin, what's going on?" She asks. I bit my lip and sat across from her. "Ahsoka, don't take this the wrong way, but how did you even want to break the Jedi Code? It's—it _was _almost like your home…" Even as I said it, I couldn't help but to feel guilty. Besides, I broke the Jedi Code as well…with Padmé, at least…but I didn't want to make it more awkward than it felt.

"Anakin, I don't belong with the Jedi anymore, remember?" Ahsoka says patiently. "Really, tell me what's up before I force it out of you."

I ran my hand through my hair and said slowly, "Cadena…kissed a boy." Ahsoka raised an eye marking and she asks, "Who?"

I bit my lip and replied, "Remember that boy I told you about? That boy who might have followed Cadena on board the ship?" Ahsoka nodded. "Well, that's the boy who I saw her with." I mumbled.

Ahsoka didn't say anything. She chewed on the insides of her cheek, mulling this over and then says, "You can't control Cadena's feelings, Anakin." I rolled my eyes and groaned. "You don't think I know that already?" I asked. Ahsoka shrugged. "It depends on what happens next. Who knows, Cadena might end up not liking him, after all." She says. I stood up. "No, you didn't see Cadena's reaction when they began kissing." I said in a hard voice. "She _liked_ it. She actually said that she _liked _him. And he _likes_ her back."

Ahsoka stood up and spread out her hands. "Anakin, the only thing I could tell you right now is that if it was meant to be…if the Force allows it, then it will be allowed." She said quietly.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're only saying that because you feel bad for her, aren't you?" I asked coldly. Ahsoka crossed her arms. "Maybe I am!" She says, her voice as equally icy and cool as mine. "Maybe I think that it's okay for Cadena to like a boy. Maybe I think it's okay for Cadena to make a small attachment. Besides, she learns pretty well from you about that much."

I felt as though Ahsoka had just punched me in the chest and I staggered back. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Ahsoka walked up to me with a fierce look in her eyes. "I know that you have strong attachments as well, Anakin. And I do, too. That's why I regret ever being your Padawan." She said and my mouth dropped open.

"Wait…you _regret _it?" I asked shakily. Ahsoka's shoulder drooped and she said in a quiet voice, "Anakin, I don't mean it like that…I just…I hate how you're judging Cadena like this when you know as well as I do that you can create some big attachments yourself." Ahsoka pushed past me and walked out of my room before I could respond.

Ahsoka's words echoed around my head and I sat back down on the couch, my head in my hands.

'Stupid. This is all completely stupid.' I thought bitterly to myself.

**A/N: Ahsoka, stop SINGING THAT SONG!**

**Ahsoka: I can't! Jim and Cadena, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-**

**Anakin: SHUT UP!**

**Ahsoka: Eep!**

**Cadena: *rubs ears* Oh, god...wait for it, wait for it...**

**Anakin: CAROLINE, COME BACK HERE!**

**Me: NO! YOU JUST CALLED ME BY MY FIRST NAME! :( **

**Cadena: *blinks* Wait, your name isn't Katie? **

**Me: NO. It's Caroline. Meh, there, I said it...-_-**

**Cadena: Then why is your user name Katierosefun?**

**Me: 'Cause Katie Rose is a character from this awesome book that is a HECK lot like me. She's super hyper, bubbly, and she makes really dumb mistakes, but eh...yeah, let's just stick with the super hyper and bubbly part...! :) **

**Cadena: All this time, i thought your name was Katie...**

**Anakin: CAROLINE! I NEED TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU! **

**Me: EEEP! Cadena, do the review notice while I run around, screaming!**

**Cadena: Wait, what?! **

**Me: Just do it! AAH! *runs around, screaming as Anakin begins chasing me around the room...***

**Cadena: *ducks as a book flies over her head* Um...please review for Katierosefun, even though her first name is Caroline, (geez,) and give feedback, just-WHOA! ANAKIN, DO NOT TAKE OUT THE LIGHT SABER!-no hater comments, please!**

**Me: *thwacks Anakin's head with a dictionary* Come on, let's go, before he comes back around!**

**Anakin: -_-...I'm still awake! **

**Me: S***! Gotta go! Bye everyone! HEEELP ME! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! :) :) Back with chapter 10! I'm so glad that so many of you reviewed for the last chapter, it made me feel SO EXCITED! :) Okay, so I know that I said this in the beginning of the story, but I'm considering of making another book out of the Anakin +Cadena books. Do you guys think I should continue? I already asked a couple friends, (loveanisoka and SJ Skywalker, thanks so much for the support! Luv ya guys!) and they were pretty positive about it, but what about the rest of you? It's just like the last time, I only bring in the majority of the votes. Personally, I would like to write on more about Cadena's adventures with Anakin and I sort of already cranked up the first two chapters. :) But again, it's your choice. :) On that note, read on!**

Chapter 10.

Cadena—

"Cadena, wake up. It's morning." I heard Jim's voice filter in through my ears and to my brain and allowed myself to slip back into consciousness.

I blinked my eyes open and sat up, looking around. Jim was sitting across from me, the fire between us which was stamped out.

My eyes widened as I took in my surroundings and quickly stood up. "I know this place…" I whispered and Jim raised an eyebrow. "Really? What is it?" He asks. I became more excited as I walked around and my heart felt as though it was going to begin flying.

"We're on Felucia." I said, trying hard to contain my excitement. "I should have known, but it was dark when we came here…" Jim smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Alright, then, Miss Cadena, please tell me why it is important that we have landed on Felucia." He says teasingly and I grinned.

"Master Skywalker has told me a lot about this place…once, he, Obi-wan and Ahsoka landed down here and helped a village nearby to fend themselves from pirates." I said, jumping up and down.

Jim whistled and says, "I'm impressed." I let out a laugh and said, "If we find that village, then we might be able to receive help!"

Jim nodded and we quickly put together our packs and set off. "We should be looking for smoke, or something." I said, climbing up some plants.

"Careful!" Jim yells and I stuck my tongue out at him. "That's sweet, Jim, but I'm rather experienced in—whoa!"

I lost my footing and fell to the ground. Jim sighed and helped me stand. "You were saying?" He asks and I managed to smile sheepishly at him.

We walked on a bit more until we heard a low growling noise.

"Please tell me that's just your stomach." I hissed to Jim and he shook his head, his hand creeping towards the knife that was in his belt. I took out my gun and we stood back to back, waiting for the source of the noise to come out.

For a minute, everything was silent.

I let out a tiny breath and made a move to put my weapon away just as a rancor came, bursting from the trees.

"What _is _that?" Jim asks, his eyes wide. "Rancor!" I shouted and dove out of the way as it barreled towards us. "A _what_?" Jim says, staring at the beast.

"It's a rancor! They were brought here to Felucia once and…blast, get down!" I yelled and we ducked again as another rancor ran through.

"They're good creatures, I suppose, but don't disturb them…or they'll get in your way…and it won't be pretty after that." I hissed and Jim nodded frantically, tucking away his knife.

I put the gun back in my pack and we skittered out of the way of the path of rancors that were trudging past us.

"Well…I'd hate to get on the bad side of these guys." Jim whispers and I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Jim." I said and we walked on.

For a couple minutes, we both walked with an uncomfortable silence until Jim asks, "What's going to happen when you…get back to the Temple?" A lump lodged itself into my throat and I forced myself to not show any emotion, even though it was difficult.

"I don't know…" I whispered. "We'll just forget about all this, I guess." Jim narrowed his eyes at me and then he stopped. "What do you mean, 'forget about all this'?" He asks quietly. I bit my lip and mumbled, "Jim, I can't form any attachments."

Jim made an exasperated sigh and says, "Oh, I get it. The Jedi Code comes first. You need to stay loyal to that, not to your friends." I stretched out my hands. "Jim, the Jedi Code…it's like a rulebook to my family! The Temple is my home and it's all I've ever known! You can't expect me to just…throw it out like that!"

Jim glared at me and said, "Whatever, okay, Cadena? Forget I said anything. Besides, you wanted me to forget this too, right?"

He stormed off in front of me and I chewed on the insides of my cheek as I ran up to him. "Jim, look, I get how you feel…" I started and Jim turned around at me, pain in his eyes. "Jim, I'm sorry…but I really can't break the Code…" I said quietly and Jim sighed. "I get it, Cadena. I hate it, but I…can understand. At least for now." He murmured and we continued to venture further without speaking.

•◊•

"Let's camp out here." I said sullenly and we dropped our packs as night fell upon us.

I started up a quick fire and Jim sat across from me, curling into a ball. "I'll take first watch." I offered and Jim nodded.

I sighed and turned back around, glancing up at the sky.

'I'll be coming home soon, Anakin.' I think sadly to myself. 'I will.'

•◊•

Jim woke up a couple hours later and rubbed his eyes wearily. "I'll be taking watch now." He says quietly and I nodded, resting my head on a pack and going quickly to sleep. A different vision awaited me that night.

_"Cadena?" _

_I stopped short and slowly turned around to face Anakin, who was standing in front of me in a ghostly form. _

_"Master? Can you hear me?" I whispered. Anakin nodded slowly. "Where are you?" Anakin asks and I bit my lip. "I'm on Felucia. We're trying to find a village to send communications to you but…yeah, we're still searching." _

_Anakin grinned and says, "We'll be coming for you!" _

_I shook my head and his smile melted off. "What's wrong?" He asks me worriedly. I looked up at him and said, "Master, don't come for me. Not…now." _

_Anakin's eyes widened and he says, "Cadena, you don't understand…I need to get you back now." I shook my head again. "Master, you're always there for me. Let me be able to find my way back home by myself…or at least let me be able to send the communications and find the village by myself. I can't depend on you all the time." _

_"Wait, what?" Anakin asks, bewildered. "Cadena…you've known me for…how long now? Two months? You don't need to be ashamed to lean on a shoulder once in a while!" I chewed on the inside of my cheek thoughtfully and replied, "Master…I can take care of myself. I'll see you soon." I said and closed my eyes, wishing for the vision to vanish. _

_"Cadena, no! Wait!" Anakin yelled but he was gone. _

I woke up, my heart feeling like lead and choked back a sob. It felt hard to say those words to Anakin, and his pained face kept flashing through my head…

"Cadena? Are you alright?" Jim asks me, and I felt a warm hand patting my back. I swallowed and looked up at him, forcing for a smile. "Anakin knows that we're on Felucia, at least." I said quietly and Jim nodded, unsure of what to say next.

I quickly put together my pack and waited for Jim to do the same.

"Do we keep walking?" Jim asks in a bored voice and I nodded listlessly.

"Maybe we'll be lucky today." I said cheerfully and Jim raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes at me but we ventured forward.

"So…what do you like to do in your spare time?" I asked randomly and Jim shrugged. "I don't really know…I mean, most of my life has been imagining stupid things and fending off pirates, so…I don't often think about it. What about you?" He asks.

I tilted my head and smiled. "Anakin teaches me a couple tricks with machine parts, usually. It's fun." I said. Jim nodded and flashed me his familiar smirk. "So you're a master hacker now?" He asks. I grinned and shoved him playfully.

"Oh, please. I was a master hacker even before Anakin taught me." I replied. "Hm…alright." Jim says, throwing his head back laughing and I rolled my eyes at him.

Then, Jim stopped. He narrowed his eyes into the horizon and says quietly, "I see smoke." I exchanged excited looks with him and we ran off.

•◊•

"Someone, please, help us!" We heard cries coming up and Jim and I skidded to a quick stop.

The village we found was in flames, and we could see Felucian natives scrambling about, panicking and not doing a single blasted thing.

I mentally slapped myself and barked at Jim, "Get some dirt or water, put the fire out!" Jim nodded and asks, "What about you?"

I sighed and said, "I'll try to evacuate any trapped villagers."

Jim bit his lip and says, "Be careful, Cadena." I grinned and replied, "You watch yourself." Almost as soon as those words escaped my lips, I heard someone screaming inside a building and darted towards it.

"Help me!" A female voice yelled inside the hut and I dove in, shading my eyes to protect them from the smoke and the flames. I searched the structure and spotted a Felucian native huddled in the corner, screaming hysterically as more parts of the building fell apart in flames.

"Relax! I'll get you!" I shouted and closed my eyes, calling on the Force. I slowly pushed aside some flaming beams and gestured for the woman to run towards me. She nodded frightfully and I managed to get her out the door.

As soon as she was out, I looked around for more villagers and found a group of children that were hiding in another hut.

"Don't these people move?" I muttered under my breath but ran at the building.

"Come here, guys." I said in a calming voice that I had heard Master Kenobi use almost all the time. "That's it, just focus on walking slowly towards me."

I gently pushed out some flames out of the way and they walked towards me, timidly but all the same in a slow manner, just as I had told them.

At last, all of the kids were out and I sighed in relief.

"Jim, how are you doing?" I called over to him. "We're…just—hold steady!—fine!" Jim shouts and I scanned the village one last time.

I spotted a shadow of another villager trapped in a hut and coughed into my arm as smoke invaded me. "Come out, quickly!" I screamed but the villager wouldn't budge. I walked towards him, and his eyes were wide and scared.

"Just walk slowly, alright?" I asked, clearing a path for the native. "Don't think about anything else."

Suddenly, the villager began screaming and thrashing around, and I yelled, "Don't panic! It'll only make it worse!"

But the villager was already long gone. He began shouting random things and his hand whacked me across the room. I cried out in pain but stood up, shouting, "Come on! If you listen, you can be saved!"

"No! All is lost!" The villager yelled and before I even could process what was going on, he had pushed me to the ground again.

I screamed as flames touched my back and tried to stand up, getting the fire off.

I tried to breathe in steadily, but it was no use. I crumpled to the floor and closed my eyes.

'I'm so sorry, Master…I'm so, so, sorry…' I thought and all was dark.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Alright, peoples, so don't forget to write in your review-another book, or no book?**

**Cadena: *crosses fingers* Please say another book...please?**

**Anakin: Why? Is it because you still get to hang out with Jim? *scowls***

**Cadena: Shut up! You're the one with the most secret admirers! (*wink, wink*) **

**Anakin: *blushes* I still can't believe that you did that, Caroline...**

**Me: STOP CALLING ME BY MY FIRST NAME!  
Anakin: You were the one who put it up in the first place!**

**Me: *crosses arms* I hate logic. -_-**

**Cadena: And yet, you like Star Trek, and you like Spock. **

**Me: Yeah, I like Spock's character...but I don't literally LIKE LIKE him...nah, I'm not into green blooded homogoblins. ;)**

**Cadena: -_- Now I know you must REALLY be going into Trekky mode, because you're quoting Bones. **

**Me: For those of you who have no idea what I'm saying, ignore me. heh. :)**

**Anakin: And for those of you who actually do understand Caroline...just ignore her, anyways. -_-**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Anakin: Make me.**

**Me: Do the review notice. **

**Anakin: NOOOOOOO! Haven't you tortured me enough? **

**Me: *smiles evilly* No, I have not...trust me, you don't want to see my Dark Side. **

**Anakin: Wait, THIS wasn't your Dark Side? **

**Me: *nods, creepy smile still pasted on face.***

**Cadena: You are so screwed, Mater. *giggles***

**Anakin: Please review for Caroline, aka the Katierosefun, and give feedback, just no hater comments...Stop looking at me like that, Caroline. **

**Me: Heeheeheeehee...**

**Anakin: Oh, god...she has that weird look again...bye everyone! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Here we are, the last chapter! *sniff* But I am totally delighted to say that the first chapter of the third story in this series will be released TOMORROW! :) :) :3 YAY YAY YAY YAY! *begins dancing around my room and does ten million cartwheels, even though I stink at them...* WHOO! It's all thanks to you guys, of course, I mean, seriously, without your support and everything, this would not have been possible. *cries quietly* Ok, I'm done with all the mushy feelings, read on! **

Chapter 11.

Anakin—

I woke up, gasping and clutched the covers of the bed, trying hard not to scream.

The one time I could actually see Cadena and talk to her in a vision, she tells me to leave her alone. How could she just do that?

I bit my lip, holding back all the curses that were running around my head and stood up.

I walked over to the refresher listlessly and began to take a shower. Afterwards, I pulled on my clothes and stepped back out, rubbing my temples tiredly.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, looking at Cadena's light saber, as I had for the last couple days she had been missing.

I took the light saber and began inspecting it wearily. I activated it and watched as the green and yellowish blade began to glow in the room. She would always look at it in wonder every night, even when she doesn't think that I'm watching.

I grinned at the memories and deactivated the light saber.

Suddenly, my holo-pad began beeping and I looked over at it with a raised eyebrow. I had told Rex that I wasn't in the mood for being interrupted today, but I took the call.

"Hello? Hello? Is this thing working?" A boy's image filled the pad and I flinched. He was the same exact boy from the visions.

"This is General Skywalker, who am I talking to?" I asked stiffly. A smile of relief burst into the boy's face and says, "My name is Jim, sir. And I'm talking to you from Felucia."

My heart stopped for a second and I managed to ask, "What is the matter?" Jim bit his lip and says, "Your Padawan and my friend…Cadena…she's injured! We've been trying to communicate you and now it finally worked…"

His voice drifted off into the background and the only words that were going around my head were, 'She's injured, she's injured, she's injured.'

I swallowed and whispered, "Can I speak to her?" Jim shook his head. "She hasn't woken up yet. Please come quickly!" He says, and I nodded.

"I'll be there. Thank you." I replied and shut the holo-pad off.

I ran out of the room and to the landing docks.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" I heard Obi-wan yell behind me and I inwardly winced. He probably had seen and taken off after me.

"Cadena's hurt. I need to go to Felucia, now." I said all in a rush as I turned. Obi-wan and Ahsoka's eyes were both wide and then Ahsoka asks, "How do you know she's even on Felucia?"

"I'll explain on the way. I need to go!" I shouted and ran up to the _Twilight_.

"Anakin, slow down!" Obi-wan yells but I ignored him and sat into the pilot's seat. I started up the ship and we launched into hyper space.

"Alright, start from the beginning." Obi-wan says calmly and I took a deep breath.

"I had a vision with Cadena…and she could actually talk to me." I said in a choked voice. Ahsoka's eyes widened even more but she remained quiet. "Cadena said that she was on Felucia but she didn't want me to come after her…at least not right away. She wanted to see if she could fend off for herself without me."

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. "Then, Jim, that boy that Cadena was with? He called me on a holo-pad telling me that they had finally reached communication, but Cadena was badly hurt and she's not awake and I need to get her home…" I closed my eyes, my breathing suddenly quickened and Obi-wan put a hand on my shoulder.

"Anakin, don't panic. It will only make things worse than it is." Obi-wan says firmly and I nodded shakily.

"We're almost there, Master." Ahsoka says calmly and I nodded again.

Once we landed, my holo-pad began beeping again. "Where's your location?" I asked Jim and he narrowed his eyes downwards and rattled off a list of numbers.

"I think we already found it." Ahsoka says quietly and I looked up, my eyes wide.

A village was in shambles, some huts were scorched black due to some sort of fire, and the smell of smoke drifted in the air.

"Oh, no." I heard Obi-wan whisper and I ran towards random buildings, searching for Cadena. "Where are you?" I muttered and then I heard a voice yell, "General Skywalker!"

I turned around and Jim was looking up at me. "Where's Cadena?" I asked in a low voice. "Follow me." Jim replied and he ran ahead. I run after him and he led me to a small hut, that wasn't badly burnt as the others.

Cadena was laid out on a stretcher, her eyes closed and a low moan emitting out of her. I felt my heart jump into my throat and kneeled down beside her. I felt Obi-wan and Ahsoka come in the small space but I didn't acknowledge them.

"Cadena." I whispered. "We're getting you back to the Temple, okay? Just hold on."

I looked over at Jim. "What happened to her?" I asked, but something told me that I already knew the answer.

Still, Jim replied. "She was rescuing a couple of villagers who were still trapped in the huts. There was this last villager who went completely berserk and…knocked her into the fire. We got her out, but the villager died."

My hands closed into a fist and I asked angrily, "Why did you let her go?" Jim blinked and said, "It wasn't my place to decide for her." I stood up and looked at him furiously. "You shouldn't have put her in there in the first place! She might die! You have to know Cadena…when Cadena goes off to rescue other people, it always blows up in her face! Don't let her go by herself! She needs other—"

"Master, shut up…you're too loud…" I heard a small voice mumble and I turned to look down at Cadena. Her eyes were slightly opened, but I crouched down next to her. "Cadena, are you alright?" I whispered.

Cadena closed her eyes for a minute and then she reopened them. "Mm…I don't really know, Master…I think it's okay…maybe not…" She blinked again and says, "I don't…really think…that villager liked me."

I forced a laugh and reached over to hold Cadena's hand. I squeezed it and said, "That's the villager's loss. He didn't know you well enough." Cadena smiled and says quietly, "I heard you yelling at Jim. Don't be too mad, Master. He did what he could."

I gave her a small smile and said, "C'mon, Cadena, let's get you back home."

Cadena nodded and she closed her eyes as I carefully put her hand back. With Jim's help, we lifted the stretcher and brought her to the _Twilight. _

"Can you fix her up?" I asked the medical droid on board and it nodded.

I watched as Cadena was slowly turned over and bit back a scream directed towards my Padawan as I saw the large burn.

"Anakin, come on, we need to get back to Coruscant." Ahsoka tells me quietly and I ripped my eyes away from the scene. I nodded and started up the ship. Jim was sitting behind Obi-wan, and I could tell that he was just as worried for Cadena as I was.

'Stupid boy.' I thought angrily to myself but we launched into hyperspace. Obi-wan looked over to me and I mentally cursed myself. Of course, he would be sensing my anger and frustration.

As soon as we landed on Coruscant, we rushed Cadena out and had her put in the healer's wing of the Temple.

Jim and I both watched as Cadena was worked on by a group of healers and for a second, both of us stood in an awkward and intense silence.

At last, Ahsoka broke the uncomfortable-ness by saying, "If the both of you just stare at the healing process like that, it'll seem longer."

I blinked and scowled at her. "How do you know?" I asked. Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. "I'm used to it, remember? Besides, you were also the one running around and getting hurt." She says and Jim laughed.

I turned to him sharply and he smiled apologetically. "Cadena often says the same exact thing about you." He said. My glare softened somewhat and I asked, "Does Cadena talk about me?" Jim nodded, fiddling with his thumbs. "She usually talks about how she misses you and all that." He shrugged and snuck me a sly glance. "She says that you taught her everything she knows."

I felt a lump being made in my throat and I cleared it quickly. "Hm…" Was all I could manage to say.

"Has she been properly healed yet?" Obi-wan asks, strolling into the room. I shook my head, still staring at her limp form. "Come on, Anakin, we should leave them for now."

"No." I said. "I want to be there when Cadena wakes up."

"So do I." Jim says and I shot him a glower. Jim didn't falter but he held his ground. I grudgingly respected the kid for the stubbornness but said, "Look, I'm her master. I need to be there for her."

"Well, I'm one of her friends. I was the only one she had when she was with the pirates." Jim snapped back and we both clenched our hands into fists.

I saw Obi-wan and Ahsoka both look at each other worriedly and at last, Obi-wan says, "Jim, Anakin will alert you the second Cadena is conscious."

Jim didn't look so happy with that agreement and needless to say, neither was I, but Ahsoka led him away and I reluctantly agreed.

Obi-wan stood next to me and says, "I can sense your emotions, Anakin. They are dangerous."

I sighed. Even when I'm no longer his Padawan, Obi-wan can still feel my pain, my anger, my hurt, happiness, everything.

It annoyed the hell out of me sometimes.

"Anakin, you have a strong attachment to your Padawan already…that cannot be safe for you or her." Obi-wan said quietly and I sighed. "I'm sorry, Obi-wan…it's just, this is the first time that Cadena has ever been this badly injured…and I really need to be here for her…that's what masters do for their apprentices." I murmured.

"Anakin…" Obi-wan began but a healer departed from the group and gave us both a gentle smile.

"Your Padawan is resting. She'll be awake tomorrow morning, most likely." The healer says and I nodded, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Obi-wan replies and made a move to walk out the door. He stopped at the doorway and turns around to look at me. "Are you coming?" He asks and I gave him a strained smile. "I'll just be waiting here a little longer, if you don't mind." I said quietly.

Obi-wan opened his mouth to argue, but he quickly closed it and gave me a reluctant nod. He walked out of the door and left me alone in the silent room.

Cadena was lowered on a bed and I sat down next to her. She was breathing deeply now, so I could know that she was actually sleeping.

I looked over her form sadly. Her face had a couple of scratches; her arms had bruises and burns, not to mention the large burn on her back. If I pulled the blanket off the bed, I would see a couple more cuts and burns on her legs.

"I'm sorry, Cadena." I whispered. "I shouldn't have let this happen to you." I sighed and closed my eyes, already becoming weary and worn out.

Soon enough, I fell asleep.

•◊•

"Anakin…?" Cadena whispers and I jolted awake. I cursed myself as I lifted my head from Cadena's bed…_again. _

I looked over to face her and managed to smile. "Did you rest, Padawan?" I asked lightly and Cadena nodded slowly. She squeezed her eyes shut for a minute and reopened them. I frowned. "Are you alright?" I asked and Cadena nodded. "Still a little sore, that's all." She says sheepishly.

I nodded and bit my lip as she winced again. She looked up at me miserably and then says, "Something is on your mind." I shrugged as easily as I could but my voice broke as I said, "I was just worried for a while."

Cadena tilted her head, her dark eyes looking into mine searchingly and then she whispered, "You can't blame yourself for all of this."

"I should have watched over you in the first place." I said quietly. "I shouldn't have let you fight off everyone by yourself." Cadena smiled gently and she replied, "Anakin, I know that you were searching for me. It hurt to see that I couldn't do anything…until the last time."

I nodded and then looked at her. "Why didn't you let me save you when I had the chance?" I asked wearily. "I could have taken you before…before…" I waved my hand around her body.

Cadena smirked and says, "You've had your fair share of being in the healer's wing, too." I didn't laugh. I shook my head and then said sullenly, "I saw you kissing Jim."

Cadena's reaction was almost immediate. Her face turned paler and she stammers, "What?" I scuffed my boot on the floor. "You're not the only one who had visions." I said coldly. "I saw you…with Jim, a lot."

Cadena didn't say anything for a while and then she finally asks in a nonchalant manner, "You think I've formed an attachment with Jim?"

I didn't reply. Instead, I slipped through Cadena's mental shields and almost gasped out loud when she shoved me right back out.

"Don't be so sneaky, Anakin." Cadena said and I flinched. Cadena's eyes were flashing angrily at me. "Do you think I really like Jim or something?" She growls and I remained silent. "Well, you're wrong. I'll admit, I liked Jim…a lot…and you heard me say that, didn't you?"

I nodded.

"Well, here's a newsflash. What you're little vision DIDN'T tell you was that I asked Jim to forget it, okay? I can't betray the Jedi like that…even when it's…hard." Cadena's voice cracked a little but she quickly regained her composure.

I sighed and took Cadena's hand gently. "Cadena, I'm sorry for making assumptions, okay?" I whispered. "I just…got a little shocked, that's all. I don't want to lose you again."

Cadena gave me a half-hearted smile. "Thanks, Master." She says quietly. I smiled back at her and said, "I'm sorry, Cadena."

Cadena squeezed my hand back and says, "I'm sorry, too. I promise that I won't…go missing again. Or at least, I'll try to." She laughed and I smirked at her.

"Skyguy, you broke your promise!" Ahsoka says in a singsong voice and I turned to the doorway.

Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and Jim were all waiting outside with amused looks. Cadena grins and I wave them all over.

"You alright, Cadena?" Jim asks. Cadena nodded. "I'm better." She said cheerfully. "That's good." Jim replied, his eyes shining with relief.

Obi-wan smiled warmly as Ahsoka says in a slightly teasing voice, "Jim would not shut up about you."

Cadena's pink face was visible among us all and for a second, Jim looked at me fearfully. Then, I burst out laughing and everyone else joined in, relaxing.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Cadena asks, but she was giggling as well.

I grinned and ruffled her hair. "It's nothing, Cadena." I said happily. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Cadena grinned at me and we all collapsed into laughing once more.

**A/N: Yep, there you go. The ending. :') It was fun writing it, and I got a little teary a couple times...-_- T^T**

**Cadena: No worries, though! You'll see us in the next book! :) **

**Ahsoka: Quick note-I'm in it, too, so awesomeness, right?! :)**

**Anakin: Wait, who said that YOU had to be in it for the story to be 'awesome'? -_-**

**Me: Oh, Skyguy...you are clueless...*shakes head***

**Anakin: What? **

**Me: Everyone loves Ahsoka! She's like, everyone's role model! **

**Anakin: What about me? I mean, come on, I have my own ACTION FIGURE! **

**Ahsoka: ...so do I, Skyguy. **

**Obi-wan: And the rest of us. Even Dukoo has his own merchandise...**

**Cadena: But I don't...T^T**

**Me: *hugs Cadena* Don't worry, Cadena, you still have a bunch of fans. WHO HERE THINKS THAT CADENA IS AWESOME! I DO! CONFESS IT NOW!**

**Cadena: *smiles* Thanks. **

**Me: So...you wouldn't mind doing the review notice? *smiles sweetly and innocently***

**Cadena: *sighs and face palms* I knew you would say something like that...-_-**

**Me: Please? **

**Cadena: Fine. Please review, give feedback, but no hater comments. :) **

**Me: Thank you everyone! **

**Anakin: We'll be seeing you in the next story...**

**Me: Wait! I have an idea! Some of you guys will hate it, 'cause girls usually say it...**

**Ahsoka: *smirks* No problem. Anakin acts like a teenage girl most of the time...**

**Anakin: HEY!**

**Me: On my mark, one...two...three...NOW!**

**Everyone: LUV YA BUNCHES AND THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)**


End file.
